Mate
by FeudalAi
Summary: Kagome has been in the Feudal Era for several months before Inuyasha works up the courage to ask her what he truly wants. For her to be his mate. This is the story of their love, their battles, and their loss. Love is never easy, and never simple. Even when its fated in the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome smiled, her eyes scanning over the vast horizon. _I did it, I'm finally back._ Her fingers played with a blade of grass, twisting it as she stared out at the glowing sunset. _So beautiful._ She was welcomed by everyone as soon as she had returned to the Feudal Era, but besides that one kiss from Inuyahsa, he hasn't shown any interest in something more. He had been reserved, never far from site, watching her. Her smile twitched, a slight frown cursing the corners as she thought about him. _I thought it would be so easy once I came back, I thought, I hoped, we would be something by now._

A screech of giggles brought her out of her daze, reminding her of the happier things. Sango and Miroku were married, and had three beautiful children; the twins Amarante and Chiho and their newborn baby boy Katsuro. The girls, who were about three, were running around in circles as their mother sat nearby, rocking Katsuro in her arms. Miroku and Inuyasha were gone again, earning money hunting down evil. She got up and walked over to Sango.

"Hey Kagome, want to hold Katsuro? My arms could use a break." Sango smiled as she handed the wriggling bundle over to her, placing him carefully in her arms. Kagome looked into Katsuro's eyes. _He's so beautiful, already starting to look just like his father. _Her heart warmed at the sight of him, his violet eyes staring up at her as she held him close. It made something ache in her, bringing back to the front of her mind what she had been yearning for ever since she started spending time around Sango. She wanted her own child. She wanted to have Inuyasha's child.

"Doggy, doggy!" Amarante squealed making Kagome look up to see Inuyahsa and Miroku heading towards them. Chiho stood up and ran towards Inuyasha, Amarante close behind as they tackled him, reaching their tiny fingers for his ears.

"Girls, don't be too hard on Uncle Inu ok?" Miroku walked over and sat on the other side of Sango, leaning over and sneaking her a kiss before Kagome handed Katsuro over to him. "Did my little boy miss me?" He bounced him on his knee, smiling as Katsuro giggled. _Such a sweet sound. _

Kagome looked back to the horizon. The sky was starting to turn dark and she stood up, ready to head to her new home. Her friends waved by to her as they got their children together and headed home themselves. Inuyasha just sat where he was, watching her, as Miroku pried the children off of him.

Some of the village men and Inuyasha had built her a hut. It wasn't much, but Inuyasha had made sure some of her futuristic touches were put into it. It was on the edge of the village, nearby the Goshinboku (Sacred Tree/The Tree of Ages). Wildflowers grew around the outside, and she had a small herb garden she had planted in the back encircled by a short wooden fence. She moved the screen aside and stepped into her hut. It had two rooms. The one you immediately entered which had a ground level area where a fire pit sat with a large chest in the corner holding her pots, a small pile of wood was covered in the opposite corner. Along the opposite wall near the door to the next room there were a few rows of shelves and storage containers where her supply of food sat. On the raised platform she had two spare bed rolls for any company and several pillows for sitting and dangling from the ceiling, tied to strings, hung the herbs that were being dried.

She turned immediately to her left and pushed aside the screen to step into her bedroom. It was small, but comfortable. This was one of Inuyasha's touches to her place, the bed. He had made it himself, she still wasn't sure how. It was raised off the ground, instead of the typical beds of the Feudal Era. It was simple block of raised wood, with some branches and flowers were carved on the small headrest. She walked over to it, sitting on the bed, running her fingers over the carvings. _It most of taken him so long._ Her bedspread was made of a silk top and cloth bottom, a gift from Sango and Miroku when she returned. It was red, with brown branches and pink and white cherry blossoms stitched across it. There were only one other item in her room, her wardrobe. It was held in a large chest painted with a cherry tree.

She snuggled underneath her blanket, chilled by the night air since she forgot to start a fire. A soft creak came from the roof and she smiled up at it. _Inuyasha._

She rose with the sun. Stretching out her stiff muscles and hurrying out of her room to start a fire. Fall was setting in; she could feel the cold stretching its icy fingers across the land. She started the fire quickly, and then began to make some breakfast.

"Inuyasha! Do you want breakfast?" She heard a small oomph as he jumped down from the roof and shoved aside the screen door.

"Jeez, no need to shout woman." He smirked at her as he stepped onto the platform and sat down on a pillow, crossing his arms and folding in his legs in his usual way. She glanced up at him; his amber orbs were bright this morning. She could feel her cheeks heating up as he looked at her, forcing her to look away before he noticed.

"Her you go." She handed him a plate of eggs and took one for herself, sitting down across from him, eating in silence. The silence dragged on as Inuyasha scarfed down his meal, a stiff silence that never was there before.

She cleared her throat to bring his attention away from his food. "How much did you and Miroku get for exorcising that demon yesterday?"

"Two barrels of rice, a large bottle of Sake, a barrel of potatoes, and two Oban (highest level of gold currency)." Her eyes went wide and her mouth gapped before she could stop it.

"That must have been one strong demon."

Inuyasha scoffed, shuffling as he stood up. "Feh, I've handled worse." Kagome smirked at him. _Of course he has, nothing could be worse than Naraku._ "Come on woman, I'm bringing you shopping." Her jaw dropped again as she flung herself into his arms, knocking him back slightly as he regained his balance. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him tight before flying across the room to put on some shoes. She patted her over her kimono, making any wrinkles disappear before looking up to him.

"I'm ready!" When her gaze reached his face she saw it was stained red. "Inuyasha, anything wrong?" He coughed loudly and turned his back to her before muttering for her to come on already. They walked next to each other, slowly, to the market. Her hands hung loose by her side, and for once his did too. Before she could think she grabbed his hand in hers, wrapping her fingers through his own. The touch of his skin was electric as his fingers curled with hers. The turned her head from him, too nervous to look at his face, not daring to let loose those fingers.

"So, um, why are we going shopping?" She breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh air. Inuyasha was right about that; the air is so much cleaner here. Gaining some courage she turned her head to face him, to find him starring at the path ahead.

"Fall is coming; you're going to need some winter kimonos. I don't think you have any yet." His cheeks flushed slightly as he talked, finally turning his head to look at her, his amber eyes boring into hers.

"No, I don't." Sometimes it amazed her how much he noticed. Whenever her herbs seemed sparse, or she was running low on any food he would ask her to go shopping. He always noticed. She felt him squeeze her hand before he let it go as they walked into the market. Instantly she missed the feel of him, his touch. She didn't feel it very often. She forced a smile onto her face when he looked back at her, leading her over to a clothing stall.

The kimonos were truly beautiful. The woman merchant helped her find two winter kimonos as Inuyasha disappeared into the crowd. Kagome gazed over all of them, feeling there soft fabric underneath her fingers. The first she picked was dark blue at the top, slowly fading into white at the bottom, like snow falling from the winter sky along with a white obi with soft blue border. The second was a light green with embroidered branches crawling up from the bottom left corner to mid-thigh along with a deep green obi that matched the leaves that were scattered along the branch.

Inuyasha returned just as she found what she wanted, paying the lady ten Kamme (highest level of silver currency). _I wonder where he already go the change from the Oban?_ Shoving her question aside she thanked Inuyasha and picked up some fresh eggs and two large pieces of boar meat before heading back to the village. Once they returned to her hut she dropped off the kimonos and food before stepping back outside.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyahsa walked over to her from his spot leaning against the hut. He looked down at the ground, shoved his hands into his sleeves and his feet even scuffed at the ground a little. "I was wondering if you'd, um, like to, um, take a walk to Goshinboku? She blushed, grasping her hands together in front of her.

"Sure." Inuyasha reached forward and grabbed her hand, startled she jumped a little before tightening her hand around his, and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. It was silent as they walked, the sounds of the forest echoing around them. She hadn't been back to the Goshinboku in a while and suddenly found herself missing it. It was one of the few connections to her family she had. Just knowing that the tree was still there in the future, comforted her. But there was something else about that place, something special. When they reached its roots Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms and jumped into the branches above, going as high up as the strength of the branches would allow. He sat her in his lap, legs dangling over the sides of the branch, his arms wrapped round her, his chin resting on her head.

Her heart beat erratically as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. She could feel his heartbeat. They hadn't sat this close since she had been back; he had never held her this way since she returned. His arms tightened around her, and she was sure he smelled her hair. A soft smile spread across her face as she let the moment over-take her. She breathed in the scent of the Goshinboku, the scent of the forest, and the scent of him as she listened to the steady thump of his heart.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft and sweet, his usual gruff tone gone and replaced with his sweeter side. The side he barely showed.

"Yea?" She whispered back, snuggling closer into his warmth as a chilly breeze flew through the tree.

"I got something for you." Kagome opened her eyes as his hands brought around the present so she could see it. Carefully, she picked it up in her hands, her breath caught in her throat.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha." Her fingers trailed over it, amazed at his gift. A delicate sterling silver necklace braided with small string-like pieces of jade, hanging from it was a large jade pendant bordered in a small ring of silver. She ran her finger over the jade's smooth rounded surface. "Thank you so much. It's, wow."

He moved his head so his chin was on her shoulder, his warm breath against her neck. "Flip it over." She turned her head slightly to look at him as he squeezed her waist before she looked back at the necklace, flipping the pendant over. Her heart sped as she saw what was there. On the back there was a piece of silver carefully carved into word.

The word flashed through her mind, the silver of it catching the sunlight and literally blinding her momentarily. Inuyasha lifted her up and turned her around so she would be facing her. She was frozen, in a haze of happiness as he pulled her face towards his and their lips met for the first time since the day she returned. The touch ignited a fire in the pit of her belly, an unquenchable desire for him. For his touch, and for his love.

He leaned back, her lips instantly missing his. His amber eyes stared into hers as he breathed in deep. "What do you think?"

Their past flashed through her mind, all the battles, everything. She glanced down at the word on the back of the pendant one more time, a smile spreading fast across her face. The word burned happily into her mind.

**Mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Her lips crashed onto his, arms wrapping around his back, diving into his silky silver hair. Their kisses were passionate and hungry, electric. His hands wrapped around her, one sliding up to gently hold the back of her head. She moved back slightly, a small space separating their lips as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Yes." His lips were back on hers again. She didn't need to say more. Her hand slid up him, carefully and curiously heading towards his ears. They melted into each other, closer than they had ever been before. Her fingers had just reached the furry base of his ear when she felt it twitch, and his body jerked back.

He sighed as he stood up on the branch, lifting her up with him. "Rin is looking for you." Kagome looked at him as he grabbed her tightly and jumped down to the ground. _He's right, I can just hear her. Oh snap! I was supposed to be at Keade's by now!_ Kagome jolted, unconsciously, out of his arms as she flung herself in Rin's direction. Inuyasha looked at her, confused, as his arms dropped back to his side.

"I'm late! I need to help out Keade!" She was running to Rin when she noticed that he wasn't following, slowly she came to a stop, turning around and looking at him. His hair was disheveled, one silver ear twitching. His red fire rat robe was wrinkled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. His eyes were wild. She smiled as she headed back to him, taking up his hands in her own. His erratic breathing slowed and he looked at her, wrapping her back into a hug. "I shouldn't be gone long, I promise."

"Will you wear it?" He pulled the necklace back out from inside of his robes and with a gentle nod from her he slipped it over her head. He leaned close and breathed in deeply, smelling her amazing scent.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Rin's voice grew as she stepped into the small path by the Goshinboku, stopping instantly when she saw their embrace. Kagome blushed as she stepped away from Inuyasha, the jade pendant resting above her chest, drawing Rin's attention.

"Come on Rin, we should go." Kagome walked forward to Rin and they headed towards Keade's. Rin's gaze constantly flicked to the pendant, a smile on her face. Soon they were walking into Keade's and all three were off to collect some herbs and treat some local villagers.

Towards the end of the day Rin was making a trip to Kagome's to pick up a herb she had drying while Kagome and Keade sat by the fire grinding and mixing herbs into various healing salves or pastes. The fire crackled and Kagome reached up her hand, rubbing the smooth surface of the jade. Keade's eyes followed her hand, smiling knowingly.

"What is that child?" Kagome looked up, startled from her daydream.

"Oh." There was a long silence as she stared into the fire's depths, before turning back to Keade. "It's from Inuyasha. It's something, special."

"Ay child. So, he has finally chosen, has he?"

Kagome bowed her head under Keade's gaze, the blush gracing her cheeks answer enough.

"Go home, Rin and I can finish the rest." Kagome smiled gratefully at Keade and with a quick wave was on her way back to her hut. It had taken a lot longer to treat the villagers then she thought it would, she hadn't even gotten over to Sango's to tell her what happened. _Well, there's always tomorrow I guess. _She waved at Rin as she passed her on the path and soon she was back home, pushing aside the screen and stepping into her surprisingly warm hut.

"I started the fire." Kagome jumped and turned around, finding Inuyahsa sitting on the platform in the corner. "I thought, we could have dinner together."

Kagome smiled. "Of course." She went to work making dinner, highly aware of his eyes following her every move. She handed him a plate and grabbed one for herself as she joined him on the platform, sitting on the pillow next to him, their thighs just touching.

"So a mate, that's like being married, right?" Kagome starred at her food as she talked, embarrassed that she didn't understand his demon culture, that she wasn't entirely sure what that word meant, besides being his.

"Yea." He scooted closer to her, his leg pressed tight against hers. "But it's more than that. It's eternal. Demons only take one mate, unless their mate dies." He put down his plate and rested his hand on her knee, eating his bread with his other hand.

"Does, um, anything special have to happen?" She blushed and set down her plate, placing her hand on top of his and staring down at her lap.

"Nothing too fancy has to happen. We, ugh, well we mate and after that I have to bit you, right, here." He turned his head towards her, running his finger on the base of her neck in a small circular motion, sending tingles up her spine making her shudder with pleasure.

She gulped and tried to slowly her suddenly heavy breathing form his touch. "Will it hurt?"

"I don't know, maybe a little. After that, we will be connected. Forever."

Kagome smiled, but one thought wouldn't leave her mind. "Why now? Why not when I got back?" Her hand clenched onto his as she turned to face him, his gaze suddenly uneasy at looking into hers.

"At first I thought you were a dream, that at any moment you were going to disappear and I'd be alone again." He took a deep breath before he continued, gaining courage and looking straight into her eyes. "I was too scared to believe you were really here, because if you weren't, it would have destroyed me. After that, I wasn't sure if I could give you everything you deserve. You left your life for me; I can't give you everything you had back in your time. But, I couldn't stay away any longer. Kagome…" His voice trailed off as he grabbed her other hand into his and pulled her closer. "I love you; I have, for a long time."

Kagome's breath quickened as an explosion of emotion sprang from her. She knew he loved her from the necklace, but hearing it, was something very different. A few tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He was leaning closer, concerned.

"I love you too!" Her arms flew around him, her lips attaching to his as they grasped onto each other. He picked her up; her legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the soft bed and leaned over her. Softly kissing her lips.

**By the end of the night, their heart's beat as one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up in a haze. Her body was sore and tired from the night before. Inuyahsa was curled up next to her, arms holding her tight. She turned her head to look at him and a small pain came from her neck. _Oh yea, he marked me. I'm forever his._ She smiled as she looked at his sleeping face. _He looks so sweet when he's asleep._ She slowly reached her hand up and clasped one of his ears softly in her hand, rubbing the base. A small purr-like sound fell from his mouth as his eyes opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She jerked her hand up, startled at waking him up.

"No, it's ok. I like it." He grabbed her arm and brought her hand back to his ear where she continued to rub them.

"I thought you didn't like your ears touched." She lifted up her other hand to his other ear and began to massage them both, doubling the volume of his purr.

"I only like it when you touch them, just you, Kagome. Others are too harsh, they pull and it hurts. Your hands are so soft." He leaned his head into her, breaking her contact with his ears, as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. Licking the mark he had made. "Does it hurt?"

"Ah, um, it did. Before you did that." Kagome could hardly think, the feel of him licking his mark, staking his claim over her again thrilling her. He was sucking on her neck now, working on his mark, kissing the hurt away. _Inuyahsa._

"Mate." He growled out, gruff and heavy with want as he laid her back onto the bed.

Kagome drug in heavy breaths as they collapsed next to each other, her stomach growling. "Guess it's time for breakfast." She stood up, stretching out her sore muscles and grabbing her closest yukata.

He stood up behind her, putting on his loincloth and pants before helping her head out to the fire pit. She was having a hard time walking, sore from all the mating. She bent down to grab the pots when Inuyasha stopped her, picked her up, and placed her on a pillow on the platform.

"Let me." He smirked up at her with his gorgeous half smile as he made them a simple breakfast. They ate hungrily, sitting close to each other, skin always touching. When they finished Inuyasha offered to clean the dishes and walked down to the river.

Kagome sighed as he left and pushed herself up. She waddled into her room and pulled out her new blue winter yukata. The chill in the air had finally set in and she wanted the extra warmth. She slipped into it carefully.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out as the screen door was pushed away. "You here?"

"Yea, hold on!" Kagome slipped on her shoes and stepped out of her bedroom, trying to walk straight. Sango was standing by the fire wearing a stunning purple kimono with small embroidered white stars gathering towards the bottom and a soft white obi. "You look beautiful, is that new?"

Sango blushed and twirled in a circle, showing off her new outfit. "Yea, Miroku got everyone a new one for winter with the money from the demon exorcism. I see Inuyasha got you something as well. More than one thing. That necklace is beautiful."

Kagome blushed and ran her fingers over the necklace again. "Did you want something?"

"Yea I was hoping you could help me with the children today."

"Kagome I'm…" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as he marched into the hut and saw Sango there. Finally noticing that he was only half dressed, at the same time Sango looked from his half naked body to the corner of Kagome's neck. Sango clasped her hand over her mouth in surprise and noticed the limping way Kagome moved when she heard the noise.

"You mated!" Sango giggled loudly as she flung herself into Kagome's arms, jittering happily. "Finally! Miroku and I have been waiting we didn't think Inuyasha would ever get around to it." She laughed and punched a blushing Inuyasha in the arm before she grabbed both of Kagome's arms and started bouncing up and down.

"Um, Sango? That kind of hurts."

"Woops, guess you're pretty sore. Well, come on then. I really do need help today. Miroku went to sell some good luck charms down in the market." Sango grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the hut. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha longingly as he stood there, bare muscled chest gleaming in the light, the clean pots still in his hands.

Kagome and Sango had been playing with the children for hours. They were sitting on top of a grassy field filled with flowers. The not so young Rin was gathering flowers to make crowns with Amarante and Chiho. Katsuro was bouncing on Sango's lap. "You'll make a good mom you know? Our kids can grow up together."

Kagome looked over at Sango, a sudden illogical thought flashing through her head. _What if I can't get pregnant? I know Mom had issues, that it was difficult. Does Inuyasha even want kids?_ "How long did it take you and Miroku to get pregnant with the twins?"

Sango cradled Katsuro in her arms, rocking him gently as she stared up into the sky. "After the battle, after you just disappeared and Inuyasha finally returned, everything was so different. Inuyasha was devastated and Shippo and he stayed close to each other." Kagome thought about Shippo, she had missed him so much while she was gone. She had seen him a lot but he was off again training his fox magic. "Miroku and I were close, we could confide in each other. It didn't take long for us to get married. I still wish you could have come." Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled at her. "When the crops starting growing that spring we decided we should try. Shippo was doing better, helping Inuyahsa get along. We knew it was time to move past what had happened, to be happy. The first time we tried was the first night of spring. We tried, several times over the coming days. I found out the next full moon that I was pregnant."

Kagome leaned back on her palms, staring up at the clouds in the sky. _Will it be that easy for Inuyasha and me?_ "I've been wanting one for a while now; I want to be a mother."

"I could tell from the way you held Katsuro. Don't worry Kagome; now that you and Inuyasha are mated it won't be long."

Kagome said goodbye to Sango as the sun set and headed back to the hut. _I hope Inuyasha is there._ She pushed the screen away and saw Inuyasha inside, tapping his foot erratically on the floor.

"Jeez woman, you took all day. I'm hungry."

Kagome giggled at his impatience as she knelt down to cook dinner. She stirred the pot mixing some vegetables into her stew, the delicious smell drafting up to her nose. Inuyasha was sitting in a corner, watching her. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking about everything Sango had told her. _Was Inuyasha really that hurt when I was gone?_ She looked over at him quickly before returning her attention to the stew, stirring it slowly. No one had told her much about the time she was away besides the basic. Shippo was developing his fox magic; Sango and Miroku were married and had kids. That was about it.

She shoveled the stew into two bowls and handed Inuyasha one as she sat next to him, eating in gentle silence that didn't fit with her disarray of thoughts. _What did he do while I was gone?_

"What's wrong? You barely touched your stew." Inuyasha put down his empty bowl and starred at her. She shook her head looking down and realizing her bowl was nearly full.

"I'm sorry; there are just things on my mind." She sat her bowl down in front of her, all hunger gone.

"What's on your mind?" He picked her up placing her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

"What did you do, when I was away?"

His arms tightened around her, the muscles taught underneath his fingertips as he breathed in deep, slow, breaths. "You sure you want to know?" Kagome nodded her head slightly and his muscles slightly loosened from their death grip. "When I realized how much you missed your family, and that you belonged in your own time, it tore my heart. When I went back through the well and you weren't there with me the reality set in. For days all I did was sit in the Goshinboku, but every three I would go to the well. Waiting." He sat his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. "But you didn't come back. Shippo finally came to me a moon latter and yelled me back to my senses." She could feel his smirk lighting up his lips when he talked about that. "Shippo and I were close after that. I still didn't do much but I helped him train. But I couldn't stop missing you. After Miroku and Sango were married, he and I started hunting demons so he could buy her what she needed. It was a distraction, but the demons were never anything hard to defeat, or capable of taking my thoughts away from you. It was like half of my soul was missing."

Kagome turned around in his lap, leaning her head into the nook of his shoulder, feeling the beat of his heart, as she listened.

"It was right after Amarante and Chiho were born that something started to change. I was walking along the river and an old witch came to me. I don't know who she was and I have never seen her since. She floated above the rushing waters and pointed up at the midnight sky with her staff. She made me look up at the stars and with her crinkly voice she said, 'Your love is fated in the stars. Only when you give up hope will your love be lost. Listen to the stars, they will guide you', and then she was gone. I never gave up hope from that day. Each day was a little better, the twins helped. They gave me something dear to protect. Their life gave me hope."

Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek and he slipped his hand into hers. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I was gone too long. I hated being away from you. It was hard on me too." She snuggled her head closer into him, a stray tear falling from her eye. "Every day I'd stop by the well, at least once I week I would try to jump into it. But it wouldn't ever work! I couldn't figure it out. I couldn't move on. I focused on my school, friends, and family. But something was always missing. That place wasn't home anymore, home is here. Home is in your arms."

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her, grabbing her almost full bowl with his other hand. "You need to eat." She smiled at him as she took the bowl into her hands, suddenly ravished.

"So, our love is fated in the stars huh?" Inuyahsa blushed at her question.

"That's what the witch said." Kagome looked at him as she shoveled the food into her mouth. _Interesting, I wonder who that was._

"I guess there was one other thing on my mind."

"What's that?"

"Do you want a family? Do you want children?"

He looked at her and just stared for a few minutes, folding his arms into his sleeves as she stood and put the dirty dishes in a pile to be washed in the morning. The cruelty from his childhood flaring in his mind. "I don't know Kagome." Kagome froze mid step on her way to her room, stilled by what he said. He stood up and walked over to her, gently leading her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. "It's not that I don't want to have a child with you Kagome, I'd love that." Kagome perked up immediately, pulling him closer on the bed. "But, our children would be different. They would never be normal. Most people, they won't accept them."

Kagome reached her hands up and started rubbing his ears, making his worries melt away. "I think it would be ok Inuyasha, they would be accepted here. People accept you now. It may not always be easy, but being different isn't always a bad thing." He gazed at her with half lidded eyes as she massaged his ears, releasing all tension from his body. "I know we have only been mated for a day, I know it's still…"

He cut her off with a finger placed against her lips. "No, we've waited long enough to be together. We don't need to wait, we can start now. I want to be a family with you. I'm… ready." She gasped as he leaned in and nibbled on her mark, igniting a brand new feeling within her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, a feeling of overwhelming contentment and happiness awash over them. They were trying for a baby.

Kagome was on the top of a snow covered mound, bar trees surrounding her. She was dressed only in her sleeping yukata and she wrapped her arms around herself to slow her shivering.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Her voice was swallowed by the wind, a swirl of frosty snow overtaking her vision before a wrinkled hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She screamed and fell down into the snow, the hand being torn from her as a figure emerged as the snow blocking her vision subsided. "Who are you?" In front of her was an old woman with a stark white staff and dark grey robes. Wrinkles covered her entire body and iridescent blue hair shone from under her hood, her long yellow fingernails clicking against her staff.

"Kagome, "The voice was crinkly and frail, but had an underlying strength that gave it a menacing tone. "Being fated in the stars isn't always a good thing." She banged her staff against the ground, making it shake as the season changed to summer. "Look and take my warning." She pointed her staff to the left and Kagome slowly turned her head to where she was pointing.

Underneath a blossoming cherry tree was Inuyasha bouncing a small child on his knee, a perfect beautiful child with silver hair. Kagome's eyes devoured the site. _Is this our child?_ The small child didn't have dog ears, but the shoulder length gleaming silver hair definitely belonged to Inuyasha. The child was dressed in a simple pink summer kimono and her giggle bounced off the trees.

"Daddy's going to tell you about Mommy now. Would you like that?" Inuyasha's voice was deep and sad, even though a smile was spread on his face as the child bounced and laughed on his knee. "You would have loved your Mommy."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. _Wait, why wouldn't our child know me? Where am I?_ The child turned its head and they eyes caught Kagome's. They were the same as hers. The vision in front of her began to fade and Kagome was falling backwards into darkness as a crinkly voice echoed back to her.

"**One can not live while the other survives."**


	4. Chapter 4

~ One Month Later ~

Kagome sat up in bed, clutching her stomach as nausea overcame her. Scrambling to her feet she threw on her sleeping yukata and ran outside, barely making it to the bushes before she threw up her dinner from last night. _Ugh, again! Third day in a row._ She stood up and walked over to the nearby stream taking her time washing out her mouth and splashing her face. She stared into the slow moving water, examining her reflection. A flash of a child interrupted her view and she sighed, sitting down on her butt and watched the sun rise. She hadn't told Inuyasha about the dream; it probably meant nothing, just her imagination going wild after hearing Inuyasha's story.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's soft voice called out to her gently as he knelt next to her, folding her into his arms. "Again?"

"Yea, again. I think it's time we see Keade." She nuzzled back into him, turning her head and breathing in his musky scent.

"Do you think we did it?" I could sense his smirk as he pressed his lips to my head, gently kissing me.

"I hope so." She smiled, desperately hoping that she really was pregnant. _If I'm not I'm going to be so ticked about all this puking._ They watched the sun rise before he helped her stand up, and hand in hand, walked to Keade's.

Inuyasha pushed aside the screen door and let Kagome walk in first, following close behind. Keade was grinding some herbs, a boiling pot of water waiting for them. She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"So you think you are pregnant, child?" Kagome blushed as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "No need to be shy, the entire village knows you and Inuyasha have mated. It was only a matter of time. Ye will make a good family. Now then, let's check." Keade poured her grinded herbs into the boiling water before standing up and leading Kagome over to a bed mat, shooing Inuyasha out of the hut. He left with an angry 'Keh' and crossed his arms; they could hear him jump onto the roof of the hut, impatiently waiting. He didn't need to wait long before Keade was calling him back inside. He jumped down from the roof and walked back inside, sitting next to Kagome, his ears twitching with a nervous excitement.

Keade knelt back next to the fire, stirring her boiling herbs, mixing in a few other ingredients. "Ye are pregnant Kagome."

Kagome clapped her hands together in excitement, flinging her arms over Inuyasha's shoulders. He blushed and kissed her forehead, a happy smile on his lips.

"But ye should know child, this pregnancy will not be easy on you." Keade was staring down into the pot, disrupting there moment of happiness with her words. "I don't mean to worry you, but you should know what you will face. There are few recorded instances of youkai mating with humans." She passed as Inuyasha lightly growled. "I'm not condemning it Inuyasha, just stating a truth." His growling slowly stopped as Kagome wrapped his hand into hers. "From those pregnancies we know very little about the amount of pups birthed or survived and how the pregnancy affected the human mother." Keade sighed as she took the pot of the fire, pouring out the now thick liquid into a tall container, sealing it with a lid. "All we know is that these pregnancies were extremely difficult. Humans weren't designed to carry a youkai's child the same as a female youkai. I have never even heard of a hanyou and female mating let alone delivering a healthy child. So I needed to warn you, I do not know what will happen." Keade lifted up her head, staring straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome stared back into Keade's eyes, swallowing the news. "I understand." She felt Inuyasha's grip tighten around her and she breathed in deeply. For some reason, it had never occurred to her that this pregnancy would be any different than a normal one. She knew of the basic symptoms she should expect, but now she felt like she was completely in the dark. Having no real knowledge of what was happening to her own body scared her, she could feel herself shiver. "Since Inuyasha is also half-human, shouldn't this pregnancy be closer to a human's?"

Keade thought over what she said carefully. "It could be, but I fear we have no way of knowing. It is too early to tell the number of pups you are carrying. Youkai have been known to carry one to five pups at a time, depending on the species. I pray child that you are only carrying one. More than that with their youkai heritage will be too hard for your body to handle."

"Thank you Keade, but I'm supposed to be meeting Sango for lunch. We really need to be going."

"Could you help Rin and me out tomorrow afternoon? We need to deliver medicine to the villagers. Oh and here, take this. Drink it. You will need to drink one every day, I believe that the nutrients within it will help build the strength of your body enough to better handle the pregnancy." Keade handed Kagome the container she had poured the thick liquid into.

They left the hut hand in hand. They weren't shy anymore, constantly holding onto each other. Inuyasha had hardly been separated from her except for his trips with Miroku. Kagome felt herself smile albeit the news Keade had given her. She took off the cap from the container and sniffed the thick liquid.

"That smells awful." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, leaning away from it.

"I know, but I have to drink it." Kagome held her nose so she couldn't smell it and drained the container, sticker her tongue out when she finished. "Ewwwwww."

Inuyasha laughed as he looked down at her scrunched up face. Leaning down and kissing her when she put her tongue back in, he licked her lips and instantly shrunk away from the vile taste of what she had just consumed. "Ugh that really is gross."

"You happy Inuyasha?" He froze when she asked, turning his head to look back at her.

"Of course I am, this is what we've been trying for. Why? Are you happy?"

She sighed as she leaned into his shoulder as they continued to walk. "Of course I'm happy! I've wanted to have your child for so long. It's just, what Keade said worried me."

"I know, me too. But we can do this! You and the pup are going to be fine. Nothing will happen to either of you, I won't let it." He smirked as they continued to walk, Sango, Miroku, and their children coming into view.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha one more time. _There are some things you can't protect me from._ She let go of his hand and ran over to Sango, giddily plopping down next to her. Sango looked up at her questioningly.

"What are you so happy about?" Kagome blushed and looked down at her still flat stomach gently placing her hand over it. Sango gasped, "Are you? You're pregnant!" They both started screaming, startling the boys who looked over at them before they quieted down. "When did you find out?"

"Just now." Kagome touched her stomach again; amazed that life was growing inside her. Their child was growing, each minute, inside of her. She felt like she was glowing.

"Our children will grow up together." Sango looked out at her children, watching them play. Amarante and Chiho were chasing each other and Miroku was sitting talking to Inuyasha, a happy Katsuro asleep in his lap. "It'll be nice to have another mom as a friend." Sango looked over at Kagome, a soft smile on her lips.

"Didn't you make friends with any woman from the village?"

"I did." Sango sighed, twirling a blade of grass in her fingers, "But most of them are intimidated by me, or disturbed."

Kagome's brows rose, face scrunched, she never imagined Sango having a difficult time making friends around the village. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most only see me as the demon slayer who saved the village. They can't see me, or accept me, as also a woman. So they act strange around me, they don't know how to talk to me. I'm not just another woman to them." Sango sighed, breathing in deeply. "The others are worse; they completely avoid me because I married a holy man. You know monks are not supposed to marry; he had to give up his official tittle to marry me. The look down on me because of this. They won't even let their children play with ours."

"I didn't know it was so bad Sango." Kagome's thoughts ran wild. _If it's so bad for her kids, what will it be like for mine?_ She looked down at her stomach, touching it protectively. She coughed, quickly changing the topic to something else she had to worry about. "Keade told me that we don't know what to expect from my pregnancy. There is no history that we know of to go by. We don't know how my body will handle it, how it will react." Sango's eyes flashed up to hers, worry laced in them. "I'm worried."

"I don't blame you. But every pregnant woman is worried. There are so many things to think about, to figure out, to worry about. It can be overwhelming!" Sango threw her hands up in the air, posturing wildly. "But you have me. We will all be here." She motioned around at their tiny group, smiling. "We may not know what will happen, but you can count on all of us to be there, helping, every step of the way." She laid her hand on Kagome's shoulder before dropping it down to the ground and turning her gaze to keep a watch on her children.

Kagome smiled at Sango, her mood instantly lifted. She did have all of her friends to help her through this, no matter what happened, they were there for her and that was a lot more than what some people got. She looked at Amarante and Chiho running around, giggling. Only eight more months and she would have her own child. She looked over at Inuyasha and watched him as he ever so carefully picked the sleeping Katsuro from Miroku's arms and held him protectively in his own. _He's going to be such a great dad. He would never let anything happen to our child._

As she watched him the world faded to black and the old witch floated into her vision, her blue hair illuminating the suddenly dark area. She heard the witch cackle as she faded from her sight and the world returned to normal, no one else seemingly disturbed. Kagome's gaze was still locked on Inuyasha as the sight of him playing with Katsuro flickered with her dream of him playing with their child. The witches cackled words stampeding through her head, making her hair stand on end.

"**Be prepared Kagome, you were warned."**

**Author's Note:  
**

_I have added a poll to my profile about the number of children Inuyasha and Kagome should have in my current story, 'Mate', from one pregnancy. This may decide the direction I go with the story. This poll will close after month three of her pregnancy in the story where a new poll will be posted about the sex of the baby/ies. Once she is 7 months pregnant that poll will close and another poll will open regarding the names of the baby/ies. This will not completely determine what will happen but I want to consider my reader's opinions while I write this story._

_If you want your opinion to be heard, vote in this and future polls.  
_

_I hope you all are enjoying 'Mate',  
_

_FeudalAi  
_

_P.S. Reviews are much appreciated.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

~ Two Months Pregnant ~

Kagome was hunched over in the bushes throwing up, again. It was the fourth time today and it was only nearing noon. She sighed as she wiped her mouth with a leave and stood up, walking back over to where Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat. She plopped down next to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They were all watching the children; Shippo had returned and was running around with them; showing off his fox magic with his toys.

Kagome watched them and tried to focus on the positive. Soon she will have a child to and all of these wretched symptoms would just be a hazy memory. She wriggled, adjusting her position as her overly-sensitive breasts rubbed against the thick fabric of her kimono. She was tired all the time and constantly had to pee. All the signs of pregnancy were there, and they were taking their toll on her. Besides that she was hungry all the time. She would eat, and then she would have to throw up, which made her hungry again making her eat more. Plus every day she drank that disgusting brew Keade made. She looked down at her still relatively flat stomach. It didn't even look like she was pregnant yet.

"When will it stop!" Kagome moaned, making Sango giggled. Sango patted Kagome's lap reassuringly.

"In time, don't worry."

"Ugh." Kagome flashed a thankful smile at Sango, glad she had someone that had already been through it to help her. She looked back to Inuyasha and saw his gaze look at the sun's position. "When are you heading out?"

Inuyasha looked at her and gently pushed her off his shoulder and stood up. "We really should be going. Come on Miroku, if we leave now we will make it there just before dark." Miroku looked up at him and sighed.

"Guess so, goodbye girls. We'll be back soon with an armful of goods!" Miroku laughed as he stood up, grabbing a small pack before Inuyasha and him left. They were going to exorcise some demon that was living in a temple a few villages away, terrifying the local ruler who promised a large bounty in return for its death. With a child on the way Inuyasha was always amped up to go and bring home food and other items to get ready, plus Miroku needed a steady flow of income to support his family.

Inuyasha was already so excited about having a child. He was over attentive, but Kagome loved seeing his sweet caring side and he let her eat the majority of the food, even giving her some of his favorites instead of saving them for him.

"Will you help me watch the children tonight? Now that Katsuro has started crawling I need some help keeping them all under control."

"Sure!" Kagome looked at Katsuro, his violet eyes full of life as he slowly crawled towards his sister, only a few feet away from Sango. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and instantly the vision of their silver haired child flashed through her mind. She'd been having that dream again. Almost every night since she found out she was pregnant. She knew what to expect now, the witch's image didn't terrify her any more when she spoke the omen. _I wonder if it really is just a dream. I mean, what are the chances of having the same dream so many times?_ She sighed and rubbed her temples with her hand, feeling a headache coming on. _Maybe I should tell someone, Keade, or Sango. I can't have Inuyasha worrying in case it's nothing._

Kagome stood up and said her goodbyes to Sango as she headed off towards Keade's. She had been helping Keade and Rin as much as she could lately; it was a good distraction from the worries that plagued her mind.

"Hey Keade, where's Rin?" The newly teenaged girl wasn't anywhere in sight, usually she never strayed far from Keade when there was work to be done.

Keade looked up at Kagome and motioned for her to join her on the ground and separate herbs to be hung and dried for medicine. "Young Rin is with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome hadn't seen him since she had returned. Although she knew that Sesshomaru would not harm Rin, or the people Rin cared about she couldn't help but be nervous. The many battles between Inuyahsa and him were flashing through her mind.

"Don't worry child. He is good, kind-hearted even, to Rin. He will not harm anyone here, even Inuyasha. He knows how much that would hurt Rin."

"He cares deeply for her, doesn't he?" Kagome couldn't help but feel happy for Rin. It was clear how much Rin adored him, loved him even. A love that was once childish turning into something real. A love of a man and a woman. Even with her own reservations about the man, she couldn't help but admit to herself that when Rin was older they would be an adorable couple. If he could ever get passed her being human that is.

"I do believe so, but I do not think he yet realizes what those feelings mean. He brings her gifts, each visit."

"He does?" Kagome hadn't heard about this before and Keade pointed over to a small plain trunk. She walked over and opened it, sneaking a peek inside. Inside were a couple sleeping yukatas and several kimonos, the most elaborate and expensive of which a silk embroidered white dog demon (in its dog form). Its tail wrapped around the bottom and its head rose to the waist were a stark white obi would be placed; it was looking up at a crescent moon placed on the left shoulder. Besides that there were a few shells with lip paint inside and a brush with an ivory handle. "Wow, these are extraordinary."

"Indeed." Kagome scooted back next to Keade and continued her work. When the sun began to set a happy Rin bounced through the doors, holding something in her hands.

"Is Sesshomaru gone?" Keade asked her gently, even her eyes curious to what Rin was carrying. Such expensive items were hardly seen around here.

"Yes." Rin's smile slightly faltered before she skipped over to them and sat between them. "He said he wouldn't take so long to come visit next time! His kingdom is growing and his castle nearly finished." Rin giggled, excited at the thought of him officially claiming the western lands he ruled. "He brought me this." She held out her present so both Keade and Kagome could easily see it.

It was a mirror made of gold. The golden handle had a dog demon carved on the front with two amber jewels where its eyes would be. "Wow, that's amazing Rin." Kagome smiled at her after tearing her gaze away from the beautiful mirror.

"Lord Sesshomaru is so kind!"

Keade laughed. "Now come help Rin, it is time for Kagome to go and we are not finished yet." Rin went to her chest and carefully wrapped her mirror in a cloth before joining Keade and as Kagome stood to leave. "Oh and Kagome, her is your daily drink." Kagome grabbed the container and quickly downed the foul liquid; constantly reminding her it was for the baby before handing it back to Keade and heading to Sango's.

The sun had just fallen beneath the horizon as Kagome entered Sango's three-roomed hut. It was similar to Kagome's in many ways except the few modern touches Inuyasha had given her, and of course the extra bedroom. _I wonder if we will need to build a spare room for the baby?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she was presented with a slab or cooked pork and potato and greedily munched on her food with the children.

A few hours later Sango was trying to put the children to bed but every time she left Katsuro's side he would begin to wail. "Kagome, could you please try to calm down Katsuro while I get those two girls to bed?" They could hear the two running around their room, laughing as they chased each other.

"Of course." Sango sat Katsuro in her arms and Kagome gently rocked him. His eyes began to water up and small cries fell from his mouth so she reached up her hand and smoothed his dark brown hair to the side. As she gently coddled him she began to hum and his tears began to fade away. She began to lightly sing to him, a song no one from this time would recognize.

"I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish."

As she came to the end Katsuro's eyes were dropping closed, his breathing soft and even. "That was beautiful, what was it?" Sango whispered kneeling down next to her and picking him up, bringing him into the other room and putting him to bed with the girls before returning.

"It's from my time. A song called 'My Wish' by a group called Rascal Flatts."

"Do you ever miss your home? I know what it feels like, to not have the place you grew up still be there."

"I do, especially now. There are so many medical advances in my time that would help with the pregnancy, and I really want to tell my mom. Let her know how happy I am. But, I love it here. This is my home now." She watched Sango place a few more logs on the fire and sit next to her before she continued. "As much as I'd like to talk about where I'm from, explain it to you, there's something more important I want to tell you."

Sango's curiosity was piqued and she turned her body to face Kagome easier. "What is it?"

"Well that's the problem; I'm not exactly sure what it is. Or what it means." She took a deep breath and then told Sango everything, about her reoccurring dream and her one other vision of the witch, and most importantly about the omens the witch had told her. "It's the same witch Inuyasha described to me that told him not to give up hope of my return."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Kagome shook her head no and Sango sat for a long time, deep in thought, staring into the fire.

"Maybe I'm making more out of something that means nothing. Just a silly dream." She laughed uncomfortably, unnerved at how long Sango took to reply.

"No Kagome, it does mean something. It doesn't mean anything good." Sango paused again, closing her eyes tightly before turning to Kagome and looking her straight in the eyes. "I believe I've heard of this witch, back when I was young at the Demon Slayer Village. I had heard some of the woman talking about a witch, the same description, with the name Ayumu. She is what her name implies, a vision master. But, her visions are usually of a cruel nature and predict the darkness of the future. A vision given by Ayumu has never been seen as a blessing. Through her visions she warns the receiver of some doom. She does not determine these futures or place them on anyone, she only sees them."

Kagome sat in silence recalling the way the witch had cackled. _I guess I had assumed she was evil, but maybe she isn't. If she didn't force this future on me, but is only warning me, maybe it's not her fault._ "Why would she choose to show me this? Is there any way I can change what she has seen?" Kagome's eyes flashed and she clenched her hands, she didn't want to die. She wanted to watch their child grow up.

"I don't know why she would show you Kagome. She seems to have a special interest in your relationship with Inuyasha, but I have no idea why. I have heard of others, who have seen the visions and wished to change the outcome, search her out. None has found her. There was a rumor that if you pleased her, she could alter the future. Change the vision that she predicted. But, I have never heard of this happening. One thing for sure Kagome, the future she showed you will happen unless you find a way to change it."

Kagome hunched over, closed her eyes, and let the heat from the fire melt away her worries. Well, at least let it try to. "Please Sango; don't tell Inuyasha this yet, not until we learn more. He will just flip out; I don't want to worry him. Especially if the future she saw was true."

Sango thought it over for a minute before nodding her head stiffly. "I think you should tell him, but I won't. We will need to tell Keade though; she may know more than I do. Would you like to spend tonight? You'd be a big help with the children in the morning. You had a natural touch with Katsuro earlier." Kagome nodded yes, she was exhausted and had no desire to walk all the way to her own cold hut. _I knew we would have to tell Keade soon. I can't let Inuyasha know about this future. Who knows what he would do if he knew I would die when the child was born._ Sango got up and grabbed a bed roll for Kagome and she got up and set it up on the raised platform, staring at the light of the fire she slowly drifted off into her now all too familiar dream.

Except this time she was prepared, when the witch made her entrance Kagome looked her in the eyes and instead of remaining silent she spoke before the witch could once again announce her omen.

"**Hello Ayumu."**

**Authors** Note:**  
**

_Hello everyone,_

_I would just like to remind all of you to please do the poll, it will really be helpful. So far I only have two votes, so thank you to those who have voted. As motivation for the doing the poll I will only update once 5 more people do the poll. Also, I will wait to update until there is at least 5 more reviews.  
_

_So please review and do the poll.  
_

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story!  
_

_P.S. Here is a list of character (one's I have created or supplied names for when there was none given) names and meanings:  
_

_Ayumu - walk, dream, vision  
_

_Katsuro - victory, son  
_

_Chiho - the beauty of a field of rice  
_

_Amarante - flower that never fades  
_


	6. Chapter 6

A shock wave rippled through Kagome as the vision around her changed and she was suddenly in a forest. The canopy high overhead was blocking the light from the moon and stars. The trees were strange, with completely white trunks that looked smooth as silk. Ayumu was standing in front of her, blue hair flowing in the wind, her hand grasped tightly around her staff, the knuckles turning white.

"So, you've learned my name." Ayumu pursed her lips, forehead crinkling.

"Was I not supposed to?" Kagome squared her shoulders, standing defiantly.

"You were, just not this soon." They stared at each other, constant eye contact until Kagome could no longer handle the power of her gaze and looked away.

"How do I change it?"

"You can't!" Ayumu cackled a laugh, her body shaking with it. "But I can!"

"Will you?"

Ayumu slowed her laugh and her face became stoic. She took a few steps forward, her staff hitting the ground emitting a hollow sound. "No. You haven't earned it."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and took a step away as the witch's overpowering smell of musk overwhelmed her. "How do I earn it?"

Ayumu's smirk returned with a spark in her eyes, blue hair glittering. It looked like stars lived inside it, shining through its blue depths. "Find me. You must find me Miko, and bring me the egg of Ka Riu; it's time for him to be born."

"Ka Riu?" _What is that? But it sounds really familiar, where did I hear that name before?_ Kagome's mind wandered and she was suddenly plunging backwards into a pool of black. She reached her hand out but it was too late and she was in the black.

She opened her eyes slowly, the orange flicker of the fire a welcoming site. It was still early, the sun just beginning to rise. She stood and stretched out her muscles before folding up her bed roll and tossing a few more pieces of wood onto the fire. Once the sun was over the horizon Kagome grabbed a pot and started to make breakfast with water and rice. _Ka Riu, Ka Riu, where have I heard of you?_ She kept repeating that mantra in her head; she knew she had heard of him before, somewhere.

"Hey Kagome, you're up early." Sango yawned and sat next to Kagome, leaning towards the fires warmth. "Get any sleep?"

Kagome stirred the pot and thought about how to reply. "In a way. I had another dream about Ayumu. But, at the same time it seemed like it was really happening. That it wasn't only in my mind."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't the same as usual. We had a conversation." Sango's eyes widened in surprise, impatiently waiting for her to continue. "She told me I wasn't supposed to learn her name yet. She said if I want to change her vision I need to find her and bring her the egg of Ka Riu."

Sango leaned back as Kagome handed her breakfast, grabbing one for herself as well. They ate slowly, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon they could hear shuffling from the second bedroom and a sleepy Amarante and Chiho walked out hand-in-hand, both rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Kagome smiled, they were so adorable. Amarante's purple yukata was falling off one shoulder and Chiho reached over pulling it up for her as Amarante smoothed out the wrinkles in Chiho's green yukata.

"Morning Mama." They said in unison.

"Morning girls, sleep well?" They nodded and sat down as Kagome handed them breakfast. After she handed them the food Katsuro's wail echoed from the other room making Sango hurry to care for him as Kagome scrambled outside, just making it to the trees before she threw up. _This is going to be a long day._

The sun was finally setting before Kagome got to sit back and relax. She had been helping Sango with the children all day along with gathering herbs for Keade. All of that plus the countless bathroom breaks she had to make to pee and throw up had completely exhausted her. Sango had just put the children to bed as Keade walked into the hut, making Kagome's brow raise in surprise.

"I asked her to come once the sun set and the children would be down, we need to tell her Kagome." Sango sat next to her, a serious expression on her face.

Kagome nodded, understanding that this was the only way they would get more information. "As long as Inuyasha doesn't find out." She said before she told Keade everything, not leaving out any detail.

"I see." Keade's face crunched up as she thought. "I think I heard of Ka Riu once before, when I was very small. There were rumors of a dragon egg lost to time. When the egg arrived from a crack in the earth, the very fires from hell spitting it out from its depth, it was instantly feared. One miko feared this egg so deeply that she cast it away, sealing it away with a spell so that it could never hatch."

"Wow." Sango looked over at Kagome, forehead wrinkling. "Do you have any idea where the miko sealed it?"

"Ay, child. In ancient stories it was said this egg was hidden inside a crystal cave deep within Mount Akanagi."

Kagome leaned forward balling her hands in anticipation. _Maybe this is possible? Maybe we can change the vision!_ Keade looked up, her gaze connecting with Kagome's.

"To move the egg you would have to break the seal. It would take a miko of immense power to break such a powerful spell. The spell does not weaken over age, and will be difficult to break. Once the seal is broken you will only have three days before the egg hatches, from the sound of it, Ayumu wants it before it hatches."

"I don't know how to break a spell, let alone a strong one!"

"Calm child, I could teach you. But it will take time and we will have to practice for short periods of time so that the extra strain does not affect your pregnancy." Kagome looked at her, then to Sango, before nodding her head. She had to do this. She didn't want to miss her child growing up. _If it has to be me or my child, I will die._

"Ok, when can we start? Please Keade, don't tell Inuyasha about any of this yet. I don't want him worrying about me and the baby any more than he already is."

Keade eyed her before nodding her head. "We can start tomorrow morning, at sunrise." They said their goodbyes and Keade stood and headed home.

"What are you going to tell Inuyasha, Kagome? You will have to tell him something, he is going to wonder why your leaving for Keade's every morning." Sango stood up, putting away the dishes from earlier and laid out Kagome's bed roll. "I'm guessing you're staying again?"

"Yes, I'll stay if that's ok. I was thinking I would just tell Inuyasha the truth. Well, some of it. I'll tell him that Keade is training me, that I want to learn more about my powers so that I can protect our family." Kagome looked down at her belly and placed a hand on it. Sango said goodnight and Kagome laid down to bed with a fierce new determination inside of her.

Ayumu was there in her dream again, but Kagome wasn't afraid. Ayumu didn't show her the vision again tonight; instead Kagome was back in that strange forest from before.

"I will bring you the egg. It will just take time."

Ayumu smirked, seemingly cheerful at the news. "I need it before it hatches, dear Kagome." Her laugh cackled once again and Kagome was flung through the darkness, waking at the sensation of falling. She pushed herself upwards, surprised to find that the sun was just about to rise. _Wow, I didn't think I had slept so long. I mean, the dream had been so short. _She stood up and stocked the fire, grabbing a roll of bread and slice of cheese for breakfast. She walked to Keade's slowly, enjoying the slight chill of the morning and the fresh scent of the air. When she got there Keade was waiting for her, an old dusty book held preciously in her arms.

"**This is The Book of Jumon; time to start your training."**

****Hello everyone!

I just would like to say thank you for the reviews and votes in the poll. I will not require an amount for the next update.

HOWEVER, please review and do the poll!

Both of these help me to write quicker because it lets me know that you are interested in what comes next.


	7. Chapter 7

~4 months pregnant~

Every morning Kagome would wake up in the chill and reach Keade's hut just as the sun began to rise. Inuyasha asked questions at the beginning, but Kagome just told him a partial truth. That Keade was training her so that she can protect herself and the baby when Inuyasha wasn't around and so she can help the villagers like a Priestess should. It was always, hard, exhausting work. It didn't help that she was taking forever to improve.

They had just finished her training for the day. She could see her breath forming ice crystals in the air, and snowflakes began to fall. _Well, winter is definitely here._ She wrapped her arms around herself, loving how nice and warm the winter Kimono's were. She hurried along, almost running, as she stormed into her hut. Inuyasha was sitting by the fire, arms crossed and a slight frown on his face.

"I don't like you going out in this cold." Kagome sighed, _this argument again!_

"I told you Inuyasha, I need to train. I need to learn how to protect myself for when you're not around and be able to do my priestess duties for the village."

"Nothing will ever happen to you. You don't need to fight anymore." His gaze was stoic staring into the fire, ears twitching in her direction. Kagome sat down next to him, leaning against his arm.

"I have to do this Inuyasha, you won't change my mind." He turned his gaze towards her and the determination in them was shocking.

"I'm coming with you to training, from now on." Kagome just nodded her head in acceptance; there was no arguing with him when he was like that. "We can't have you getting sick Kagome."

Kagome looked down at her stomach; she was finally starting to show. Barely visible underneath the Kimono, but clearly there when she was naked, was a gentle rounded bump. She wrapped her arms around it now, making its appearance noticeable.

"I'm finally starting to show."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "I noticed." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her stomach before leaning his head onto her, ears pressed against her womb. "I wish I could hear him."

"Him?"

"Yep I think it's gonna be a boy, strong just like his father."

She looked down at him, head pressed to her stomach, and smiled. "You're wrong; I think it's going to be a girl!"

"Keh, just wait, you'll see."

They lay like that for a while, she rubbed his ears and small purr-like noises escaped him before they had to get up to make food. It was a lazy day that they just spent with each other. He had been gone a lot lately, stocking up on food and supplies for when the baby would get here. Soon it was already night and they curled into bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her belly.

When that all too familiar dream began she took a few more minutes to stare at the child playing with Inuyasha before calling out the witch's name. She watched, wishing time would slow as she starred at them. The soft laughter from the child bounced back to her making her heart jump with an overwhelming feeling of love. _Even if I can't save myself, at least I have this. At least I could see you._ Time passed all too quick and the end of the dream was nearing. The child turned its head towards Kagome, her own deep hazel eyes looking back at her. She tried to absorb everything she could. The laughter, the child's ever-so-gentle smile, and the silky looking silver tresses. _Are you a boy or a girl?_ It was an unanswerable question for the baby was clothed in a simple sleeping yukata, nothing that divulged the hidden sex. _Either way, I love you._ The dream was fading into grey, the last step before she fell backwards into the pool of black.

"Ayumu!" The world snapped away from the grey and into the strange forest they always met at.

"I was wondering if you would come see me." She cackled, a broken laugh spurting past her lips.

"I've been thinking, and I need to know how soon you need the egg." Kagome stood defiantly, hands on her hips, shoulders squared.

"I can see that you finally starting to show. I wouldn't wait much longer Kagome, for every moon that passes you grow more swollen with child. The farther into the pregnancy you are, the more careful you will need to be with your powers."

Kagome's brows knitted thinking over what she had said. "Why will I need to be more careful?"

The more powerful of a spell you use, the more draining it is to you, and therefore, to your baby too. Using too much, or too strong of a spell, could hurt its health. I'm sure you figured that out at least a little by now."

_I guess I do remember Keade saying something about being careful, I just didn't, ugh, didn't realize the full extent._ One hand reached slowly down to hold her belly, a new habit of hers.

"As the moons go on, your power will drain more and more life energy from your child, because it needs more of it each moon. As your baby grows, your powers will weaken Kagome. You need to retrieve Ka Riu soon."

Kagome nodded her head and soon was falling backwards into the dark. She woke up, eyes parting to see the darkness around her. Inuyasha was sprawled out next to her, one hand still holding hers. _I might have to tell him what's going on soon. Sango is right; he needs to know just in case. In case I can't get that darn egg._ She gently moved each of this fingers back, helping her hand escape his grasp. She stood up carefully, trying desperately not to wake him. _I just, need time to think._ She moved into the living area and threw a few logs onto the embers of the dying fire. Grabbing a pillow from the platform she sat huddled close to the fire with a knitted blanket tucked around her. She closed her eyes and felt the heat of the fire as it began to dance higher in front of her, warming her body.

"Kagome?" She turned her head to see Inuyasha, his hair was tussled from sleep and he was rubbing his eyes. His voice though, was edged with concern. "It's not anywhere near sunrise yet, why are you awake?"

She turned back to the fire, huddling deeper into her blanket. "Are you hungry Inuyasha?" She wrapped the blanket close to her and stood up, heading over to the pots.

"I guess but…"

"Please not yet Inuyasha. Just let me think."

He sat down, pouting as he crossed his legs and folded his arms, muttering out his traditional 'keh' as he impatiently waited. Kagome cooked up a rather large breakfast, with wild boar meat, bread, cheese, fried eggs, and steamed rice. She set a plate down of each in front of Inuyasha and smirked slightly when he began to dive in. She ate some of everything, relishing in the taste of the meal and facing the hard-hitting truth of what she knew she had to tell Inuyasha. Especially because she would probably need his help to even get to the egg in the first place. More importantly, he needed to know what could happen. He needed to be prepared. _If I do die, he needs to be strong for the child. _She looked up at him as he finished off his meal, leaning back with a satisfied grunt, his worry about her being up at such an early hour seemingly forgotten.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears perked up and tilted towards her at the soft and shaking mention of his name.

"Yea, Kagome?"

"**I have to tell you something."**

****Hi everyone!

Just wanted to say sorry for the delayed update. The new school semester just started monday and from the sylabi from my classes I can tell I will be very busy. I will try to update every weekend! If I do not update one weekend, I will add two chapter by the following. Please review! All reviews spur me to write!

P.S. There is a new poll posted on my profile! One child was the winning result from the previous poll, at the moment (due to the poll) I am majorly leaning towards only one child. The new poll is about the sex of the child, girl or boy!

Vote! Vote! Vote!

Until next time,

FuedalAi


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha sat stoic, Kagome kneeled next to him a nervous sweat spreading across her forehead. During her entire story he was still, eyes staring straight into hers, arms and legs crossed. Every once in a while his ears would twitch, and a wrinkle would appear above his brow. She watched the light rise and could barely hold herself still any longer. _What is he thinking?!_

He started standing up, Kagome jolted upward quickly, excited he finally moved. Her muscles were sore from sitting still for so long and ached as she moved them.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Kagome?" His head was bowed, bangs covering his eyes from her view, and his ears were flat back against his head. She cowered from the injured tone of his voice.

"I didn't want you to worry even more about me. But, it doesn't matter anymore why I didn't tell you sooner. I just need you to be prepared in case…" She didn't get the chance to finish; Inuyasha had flown forward and had her wrapped in his muscled arms before she could utter another word. His head was stuffed into her shoulder next to his mar and he was taking in deep breaths, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Nothing will ever happen to you Kagome, or our pup." His arms squeezed her, cloaking her in all that was him. She lifted up her arms and wrapped them around him as she felt something cold fall against the mark, sending a sharp chill through her. _Is he, crying?_

"You can't leave me! Not again. Were a family now, you can't go."

She closed her eyes tightly and felt the pain he was feeling. She didn't want to go yet, she hadn't had enough time with him, with her friends, with this place, and she needed that time with her child. She opened her eyes with an even fiercer determination inside of her.

"Nothing will happen if we can get that egg to the witch."

He picked Kagome up and sat them both down next to the fire, cradling her in his arms. "I still can't believe that witch who helped give me hope is the one who did this. Why did she come to me? Was it all so you would come back, be with me, and be swollen with our pup? I just don't understand. How can the stars finally let us be together, bring you back, just to take you away from me?" She stared into his golden eyes, a few tears falling from them. He took his hand and rubbed them away, too upset and worried to be embarrassed about his tears. "I'm not letting you out of my site Kagome; nothing can happen to you or the pup. I'll die before anything happens."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She listened to the rhythm of his heart beat and revealed in the feeling of him holding her as she waited for his breathing to return to normal. "We do need to go soon Inuyasha, as soon as I learn enough to get the egg, we need to go." She felt him nod stiffly, hands wrapping impossibly tighter around her. "I have to go train Inuyasha; I'm going to be late."

He stood up slowly, helping her up and staring after her as she quickly changed her clothes. She hoped onto his back and he took off, quickly getting her to where Keade was waiting. The day moved slowly and quickly. Some moments seemed to flash by, while others were frozen. Inuyasha was constantly by her side, refusing to leave her for any moment that day. At the end of the day they were at Sango's. The twins were sitting on Inuyasha, playing with his ears and hair, and Miroku sat next to him holding Katsuro. Kagome and Sango were sitting close to the fire making dinner.

"I told him this morning."

Sango looked over at her, then at Inuyasha whose gaze continually flicked back to Kagome. "I figured; he's even more protective then usual!"

"I don't know what he will do if I can't get that egg…" She trailed off; eyes lost in the fire seeing Sango's body stiffen at her comment.

"You'll get it Kagome, don't worry. We will raise our children together. It will all work out." Kagome just nodded along, Sango's utterings seeming more for herself then for Kagome. "But," Sango turned her head, a spark in her eyes, "if you don't get it you don't need to worry." She turned back to the fire, shoulders hunched. "Miroku and I will always be here for Inuyasha, we will help him."

Kagome sighed, a weight lifted of her shoulders. "I need you to promise me something Sango, in case I fail." Sango nodded and waited patiently, stirring the stew she was making. "If I fail we both know he won't handle it well." She was careful to avoid the word death, even though Inuyasha's sensitive hearing was distracted by Amarante and Chiho whispering into them. "He can't disappear, the baby will need him. He has to be there, the baby has to come first! It will need a father, especially if it won't have a mother." Sango nodded, but didn't say anything as she scooped stew into bowls.

"I understand Kagome. Worst comes to worst, I'll make sure he is a real dad to that baby." Sango fixed a smile on her face and straightened up, handing Kagome an overly large bowl of stew. "You need to eat up; you and the baby need the strength. Dinner's ready!"

After dinner the children were fast asleep and in there room as everyone else sat around the fire. Inuyasha had Kagome's hand in his, her head on his shoulder, and both of their hands holding her belly. Miroku and Sango sat close, blushes on their faces with surprise at the open display of affection Inuyasha was showing. Miroku leaned over and pulled his wife closer, letting her fall back into his chest and into his arms.

Miroku smiled warmly one more time before his face became serious in a way it hadn't since hunting down Naraku. "So I see we have another quest."

"Well, not really. I mean you and Sango don't need to…"

"Nonsense Kagome, you're family." He gave her a wink and Kagome felt herself relax. "We'll figure this out together. Just like we did with Naraku. You need to tell us everything about your dreams, every detail no matter how small, it could be incredibly important."

"We need to act soon." Inuyasha's gruff voice commanded the room, pulling all attention to him. "The bigger the pup gets the more energy it needs, the more energy her spells will take away from it."

Sango nodded her head and her eyes glazed over deep I thought. "I'd say we need to act in two months. Any later than six months into her pregnancy I believe will be too dangerous for her and the baby." Miroku looked at her before taking over.

"We need to do lots of research before then. Inuyasha, we will need to go to Mushin's, there are books we need to get. I believe I heard of that forest you talked about before. Plus, if we can find any information about this seal on the egg, Kagome could focus her miko studies on how to break that one in particular." Inuyasha visibly stiffened and Miroku shook his head. "Don't worry Inuyasha, we won't be gone long, and Kagome will be safe for now. The only time to worry is if we don't succeed. You should only worry then while she gives birth." Inuyasha made a grunting noise and pulled Kagome into his lap, putting both of his hands on her belly.

"We'll leave tomorrow, Miroku. Kagome will stay with Sango." It wasn't a question but a demand, if he was to leave; Kagome would be with Sango at all times. He stood up, pulling Kagome with him as they said their goodbyes and began the walk to their hut.

They walked hand in hand, shoulders pressed tightly together as they walked with the light from the stars and the moon in the softly falling snow. Kagome leaned her head back, gazing into the heavens above.

"Did you ever notice how the night sky seems even more beautiful the colder the night is?" A small smile lit up Kagome's face, making Inuyasha also turn his gaze skyward. His ears flicked her way and a 'keh' spurted from his lips making Kagome giggle. "In my time, some people say their love is fated in the stars; that they were meant to love each other. I know our love is fated in them, but I refuse to believe that I'm fated to die and leave you and the baby."

"That reminds me a lot about what that old witch Ayumu said to me while I waited for you to come back. Do you remember? I told you what she said."

"Of course I do." She thought back, remembering Inuyasha's somber voice when he had told her about everything that he did while she was away. 'Your love is fated in the stars. Only when you give up hope will your love be lost. Listen to the stars, they will guide you.' That's what the witch had said. _I wonder if she meant it, when she said if we still have hope that I won't die._

"But how do you listen to the stars Kagome? I've tried, but they don't show me anything. I used to stare at them all the time when you were gone, wishing they would give me some sign about what to do next, and they never did.

"Maybe you're just not listening right." Their twinkling lights were captivating to her. Their beauty drew her in and made her never want to leave their light. Of course she knew that they were just really balls of gas, billions of miles away, but that didn't change how she saw them. They were where the heavens were, beautiful and mysterious. "We'll figure it out; we just need to not lose hope."

He squeezed her hand tighter, his claws just slightly biting into her skin. "I'll never lose hope Kagome."

"So, do you still think you're right about it being a boy Inuyasha?" Kagome winked at him, laughing. She knew the moment would come soon when they wouldn't be able to laugh, to simple be like this. In love and happy. Soon they would have to face the realities. She would have to prepare Inuyasha in case it didn't work out, in case she did… Die…

The stars smiled down at them watching. Their future was already spelled out, and the stars couldn't be changed. Only Ayumu had the power to adjust them, to alter fate.

**But even that too, is a limited gift.**

Hey everyone!

Here is this weeks update, I hope you all enjoy. The action will be picking up soon. Please review! It really means a lot. At the moment 'boy' is ahead in the poll. Let your voice be heard and go to my profile to vote!

Until next week,

FuedalAi


	9. Chapter 9

~6 months pregnant~

Kagome sat huddled by the fire. The worst part of winter was nearing its end, the strong chill of the wind taking hold in her body. Inuyasha sat next to her, wrapping the blanket tighter around her before pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled, tightening her arms around her belly. It was getting so big now. Her entire body felt heavy, and slowed her down especially during her training with Keade. Even after just practicing a couple spells or trying to fire her bow imbued with spiritual energy she felt exhausted. Plus, her breasts were sore. If she still wore bras, she would have needed at least two sizes larger than normal. For the last month she had felt the baby. _Well, not really feel, more like a flutter._ It was just the slightest of movement, a butterfly fluttering.

Inuyasha was cooking dinner for once. A simple soup she had prepared earlier, all he had to do was heat it up for them. He took it off the fire and poured them each a large bowl, for once, her amount was bigger than his. They both dove into their food, their thoughts absorbing them both. The last month had been stiff. He hardly ever left her side. She loved him being close, but sometimes she just needed her personal space. He had only left once, for two days, to go on one last trip with Miroku. It was a big payday, and one they would need with the baby coming. Even with his savings. He let Miroku take all the food from their reward, as long as he could have all the money that time around.

But, she had learned all she could from Keade. They couldn't wait any longer. She could feel how much energy was drained from her each day. Even the medicine Keade made her take to make her stronger for carrying Inuyasha's child was barely helping. She looked over at him as she gulped down the last of her soup. She sat quiet as Inuyasha cleaned up their bowls. Sango and Miroku were on their way over to talk about what they found out in their research. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to Mushin's to get books Miroku thought information was in. He had spent the last two months exploring their depths. This morning he had finally come to them and told them he thought he found some answers. Since they couldn't figure out the spell to break the seal yet, she had practiced a wide variety of them. Hoping, the one she had learned would be the correct one. She smiled at him as Sango and Miroku came through the door. _I hope this works, I don't know if Inuyasha will even let me prepare him for if it doesn't…_

"Sorry it took so long! Rin was held up, Sesshomaru was here again." Sango plopped down across from her on the other side of the fire. Kagome's eyebrows rose, he had been here a lot lately. In the last two months he had been stopping by almost every two weeks. Even Rin was surprised at how much he had been visiting, but she didn't mind. But still, it was strange.

"I found something." Miroku's face was serious as he opened up a very old leather bound book.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha huffed, arms and legs crossed. She reached out her hand and pat his leg, trying to calm him down. His muscles were tight underneath her fingers.

"Calm down Inuyasha. These books were written in an ancient language, it took a long time to translate them. Either way, I think I found what you need." His eyes scanned the page again, as if confirming what he already knew. "First of all, the forest that you see in your dreams Kagome I believe is known as Shiro no Mori. It's a mythical place that few have ever heard of, and even fewer have ever seen. It's hidden in the rises and falls of Mount Akanagi, where the egg is. It seems to be protected by a very strong spell. Whoever cast it is the only one who can allow people inside."

"How far is it from the egg? Ayumu said there was only three days to get it to her after the seal is broken." Kagome's brow furrowed as she leaned closer to the fire.

"It doesn't look far, but the exact location of the crystal cave on Mount Akanagi is unknown. It could take you all three days to travel from that point on the mountain to the forest, or it may take less. It is hard to tell." Inuyasha grunted and Miroku shot him a look, making him be quiet. "I don't know everything Inuyasha."

"What about the seal? What spell do I use to break it?" Kagome could feel the fire almost lick her skin before Inuyasha reached out his arms and pulled her back away from the flames.

"Well, that sounds complicated. First of all, this crystal cave might be an issue."

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned. Guess she didn't even know what Miroku uncovered.

"The book talks about these crystals and why no Priestess in the past could break the seal. Since you never said anything about Ayumu telling you this, I'm assuming you don't know."

"Know what?"

"It seems that well…" He stopped, his hands tightening on his book as he cleared his throat.

"Well?" Inuyasha growled out, aggravated at his stalling.

"Well," Miroku lifted his head up and stared into the flames, gripping Sango's hand. "Spiritual powers don't work there." Kagome gasped and felt her throat tighten up. _Why would Ayumu tell me to do this if she knew my powers wouldn't work there?_ "It drains away your power, and all who have tried have failed. You have to have extremely immense spiritual powers to even be able to cast a simple spell there. Now, we all know you're strong. In fact, I think you are strong enough under normal circumstances to be able to use your powers there. But…" His voice fell to a hush and all eyes turned to her swollen belly.

"But I'm pregnant." Her soft voice broke the quiet and everyone shuffled a bit, and Miroku cleared his throat.

"Yes. Simple fact, you can't wait any longer. The baby, and uncertain strain of carrying Inuyasha's child, decreases your abilities each day in your pregnancy. It will take all your remaining strength and great will to simply overcome the power of the crystals. Once you do that however, I did find the spell." Kagome leaned forward again, and once again Inuyasha pulled her back when she started getting too close for comfort to the flames. "It is a level 9 binding spell; I believe Keade had you practice spells to break those extensively." He waited for her to nod her head. "Right before you enact the spell you need to utter these words and focus solely on the egg and the life form inside it. You need to picture the dragon, feel its heart beat, feel its spirit, and utter these words, 'Tsuyo-sa to jinsei e no ai to jinsei', which means 'a life with love for a life with strength'. Then, at the end of the spell you must utter a single word unknown to all but who the egg is destined to be with. I'm assuming Ayumu knows this special word. Then the seal will be broken and you must get the egg to Ayumu."

"Isn't that something weird for her to have to say?" Sango looked worried, her arms tensing repeatedly. "I mean, it sounds like she is confirming she has to give a life for this egg and her child to live!"

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the pillows behind her, Inuyasha's eyes following her. "It's fine, as long as the baby is ok." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Inuyasha visibly tense, and his ears fly back tight against his head. He stood up a harsh 'keh' flung from his lips as he stormed outside, jumping onto the roof.

Sango looked at her sadly as Miroku walked out to try to talk with him. "I'm sorry Kagome. How are you doing?"

Kagome brushed off her questions and stood up, and walked to the bedroom with Sango following her. "We're going to leave tomorrow Sango. Miroku was right; we can't wait one day longer. I'm sure Inuyasha just heard me, he will be ready." They locked eyes for a moment before Kagome sat down on the bed. "Honestly Sango, I'm tired. I barely have any strength these days. But, I'm worried about Inuyasha. He won't talk about it; he won't even let me mention anything. I need to get him ready. Just in case. Remember your promise?" Sango nodded before she solemnly left. Once they were gone Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and climbed into bed with her, pulling her tight into his arms. She heard him say one last thing before she fell back into her dream to talk with Ayumu.

"**No one will ever take you from me."**

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I'm going to try my best to update at least one more time this weekend. I was consumed with homework and didn't have any free time to write lately.

Sadly I am going to **require** at least **3 reviews** before I post another chapter, even if I get a few more written this weekend. There has barely been any reviews, and even fewer votes in the polls lately. So please, review and vote! Let your opinions and voices be hears!

I hope everyone is really enjoying this story,

FuedalAi


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's dream talk with Ayumu was quick and all too soon she was awakening, the image of their child engrained in her mind. It took her a while to shake it from her thoughts before rolling over and seeing Inuyasha already awake beside her, ears twitching. It hadn't taken them long to pack up everything they needed for the trip to Mount Akanagi. The sun was just beginning to rise as they left the village, created a gentle glow over the horizon. They left without saying goodbye; everything they had to say was said last night. They had been traveling all day, only stopping shortly to eat. Inuyasha carried her most of the time, traveling in complete silence. There was tension in the air, a stiff and electric static that neither wanted to talk about. Kagome's mind was reeling about the task at hand, constantly going over the spell she would need in her head. Slowly building up her confidence. She had to be able to do this.

She curled her head into his chest, listening to the thump of his heartbeat and letting the soothing rhythm of his running relax her. His eyes were focused straight ahead, watching the sun as it began to set. A graceful peak of a mountain slowly rising in the distance.

"We need to set up camp." Inuyasha's voice came out gruff. Kagome just nodded her head as they found their way to a small clearing and got a fire started with a quant meal of rabbit roasting. It didn't take long to eat and for them to curl up together. Inuyasha was sitting up, legs crossed, with her head resting in his lap, a blanket pulled up tight around her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Kagome smirked at him, his eyes consistently scanning the edge of the forest on high alert for any signs of attack. She needed to word this question carefully. He wouldn't even let her speak a word about what to do if she died, but just in case, she had wanted to figure out a name for the child for a long time now. She just had a difficult time making it not sound like an 'if I do die' statement.

"What should we name her?"

"You mean him?" She could feel the smirk he threw down at her, making her smile as she looked up at the stars, his eyes following.

"Either way, any ideas?"

His face scrunched up, the light from the fire making it bright enough to see his face. "Don't laugh ok?" He looked down at her and she nodded her head, scooting up farther in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I have three boy names: Haru, Ichiro, and Kenta. I did think of a few girl names too, just in case: Akemi, Keiko, and Sakura."

Kagome couldn't help but smile wider as she grabbed a lock of his hair and gently pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I love those names Inuyasha. It's going to be so hard to choose! I have a few ideas as well. If it's a boy: Hiroshi, Isamu, and Takashia. If it's a girl: Hikaru, Kozakura, and Nozomi. What do you think?"

"I like them. I think it's gonna be hard to choose."

Kagome sighed as she snuggled in, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep with the ever-present thought that they needed to pick a name, and soon. Just in case.

It was another long day of traveling that started at sunrise. At least it wasn't near as tense now. They talked and joked on and off while Kagome rode in his arms. She was trying to preserve her strength, terrified about trying to break the seal. By the time they were making camp again they were at the foot of the mountain and dread began to seep into her. They curled up together quickly and went to sleep. Well at least Kagome did, when she shut her eyes Inuyasha was still glaring at the forest. The closer they got to the egg and to Ayumu, the more anxious he became.

She entered her all too familiar dream and quickly slipped into the white forest. "Ayumu!"

"Yes, dear?" Kagome jumped as Ayumu appeared behind her before quickly twisting around.

"We're at the base of the mountain; we need to know where to find the cave with the egg."

"I know, I saw you arrive." Kagome's gaze widened slightly and Ayumu tightened her grasp around her staff. "It isn't hard to find dear Kagome. You need to search within your heart; you will feel its presence. Follow it."

"Can't you just give me directions?"

Ayumu smirked at her and before Kagome could realize it she was falling back out of the woods. Kagome's eyes opened to the light of the moon and the sound of Inuyasha's gentle breathing. She looked up at the moon and listened to the world around her. She could feel this strange energy, the color of a bright and fiery red. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beat race and mind spin in slight wonder as, in the darkness, she could see the glowing image of Ka Riu. A dragon on fire.

"Which way now!" Inuyasha growled, frustrated at how long it was taking. Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. The dragon's glare shot at her. The closer it got, the more intense its stare became. With her eyes closed, she could even feel the heat of the fire from its body.

"That way." Kagome reached out her arm and pointed in the right direction, keeping her eyes closed and focused on her goal. It took half of the day with them stumbling around the mountain before the image just disappeared. "Stop!" Inuyasha jerked still, eyes questioningly looking at her. "I can't see him anymore, I can feel him though. This has to be it. It's here, somewhere."

She looked around but there was nothing there except a tall sheet or rock. She walked to it slowly and placed her hands against it, feeling the roughness of the rock underneath her palms. "Come on, Ka Riu I know you're in there." She mumbled. Inuyasha came up behind her and sniffed the air.

"I can smell something, strange." His nose wrinkled and he moved it closer to the rock. "There's something there."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, feeling Ka Riu's presence. Suddenly the red glow seeped into the darkness, slowly forming into the fiery beast. Along with the strangest feeling of falling fast first, making her eyes shoot open and her hands go out to catch herself. There was crystal underneath her hands and she felt a panicked yelp slip from her lips before she quickly turned around and reached out to an ever-fading image of Inuyasha scratching at a now forming wall. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. As the final touches of the crystal wall formed, she stood up and turned around.

The awe of the crystal cave struck her and she couldn't help but be sucked in by its beauty. A rainbow of light danced off the crystals, all paths seeming to flow towards a dull red egg speckled with pink spots the size of her head sitting on a crystal column. The crystals around her began to glow a soft pink, just like the shikon no tama used to, and she felt her strength begin to fall. It was like her spiritual power was slowly being sucked away. She needed to hurry.

"**Get ready Ka Riu, time to get you to Ayumu."**


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome braced herself as her power was drained from her. She felt utterly exhausted. Within five minutes alone she just wanted to sink to her knees and fall asleep. She forced her legs to stand straight and she stared at the egg, its presence pulsing out towards her, almost begging her to release it. She breathed in deeply, freeing her mind from anything else except for Ka Riu. She closed her eyes and focused on the egg and a flaming shape came sharply into vision making her gasp. She steadied herself before focusing on the image. The dragon was curled up in a circle, its tail wrapped near its head. It had thick, rough, black skin like coal that was ignited in flame. Its eyes were closed, and it twitched in its sleep. Its heartbeat was steady, each beat matching with hers. She could feel its soul, so gentle, dancing alongside hers as its eyes shot open, their deep green depths staring into her heart and mind.

"Tsuyo-sa to jinsei e no ai to jinsei." Kagome demandingly said the words with love and the dragon at the forefront of her mind before going through the now familiar routines of the spell. Her motions were slow and her words were fluid. The crystals were draining her strength and she could feel a tugging on the corner of her mind, a pull that tried to tear her away from the spell. She focused harder on the task and watched as Ka Riu slowly unraveled and fought against the confines of his jail, his egg. The glare from the crystals was so bright now that she could see it even with her eyes closed; it was as if the dragon was finally stepping into the light of day for the first time. As the light increased the dragon squirmed and hit the inside of the egg even harder, making the whole cave shudder with its strength. Yet the egg did not move. Kagome finished the spell and steadied herself for the final word that Ayumu had given her, the last moment before she would collapse. "Arise."

As soon as the last syllable left her lips Ka Riu's tale whipped against the shell, cracking it, and the baby kicked hard against Kagome's stomach. She collapsed to the ground and the room changed. The crystals turned to stone and the egg slide down to the floor, a small crack in its shell, and the wall blocking Inuyasha from her disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed in and picked Kagome carefully up from the floor. "Kagome? Are you ok?"

Her eyes slowly opened and she felt a warm glow from her heart. The baby had kicked. The baby had actually kicked! A soft smile spread across her face and Inuyasha's worried golden orbs looked down at her, confused. "I felt her kick Inuyasha." His face froze and his eyes flicked from her swollen belly and back to her eyes. "When I freed the egg, Ka Riu hit the shell with his tail and it cracked at the same time she kicked!" Her happiness dwindled as she realized just how strange that was. _It's just a coincidence, nothing to worry about_. She pushed a smile onto her face and stood up, dragging a still frozen Inuyasha along with her as she walked over to the egg and carefully picking it up. "It's so warm." He broke his trance and smiled at her while placing his hand on the egg too. The egg was relatively smooth, with small bumps scattered across the light pink spots. Kagome eyed the crack near the top; the shell was slightly protruding there with a dark black gash crawling down a quarter of the egg.

"We better make camp here tonight." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha before looking out the now opening to see that the sun had already set and the moon was high overhead.

"I didn't realize I had been in there so long." Her lip pouted and she bit it slightly. _How could I not know it had been so long?_

Inuyasha shot her a glare as if saying 'don't remind me' before he ran off to catch some supper and gather some wood. Kagome just sat down and pulled the egg up close to her, letting the warmth emanating from it warm her body. She looked down at her belly and even with her worries couldn't help but smile as she felt another kick, gentler this time. "Don't worry baby girl, everything's going to be ok."

Kagome entered the white forest or 'Shiro no Mori' and smiled when she say Ayumu. "I have the egg." The smile twisted into a smirk as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. "Now my baby and I will be safe."

Ayumu cackled and banged her staff against the forest floor. "You still have yet to bring it to me young one."

Kagome tightened her hands around her belly before looking Ayumu in the eyes. "I will get it to you, no later than three days, just like you said. But you need to tell us how to find it. I know it is here in Mount Akanagi, and I know only you can allow people to see or visit this place." She waved her hands around, pointing to the forest they were in.

"It is at least two days run from where you are, and four days walk."

Her eyebrows knitted as she realized how little time they would have to travel. _Inuyasha will have to hold me for most of it; otherwise we will never get there in time. He will have to carry me and run._

"It will take you a half day from the seal to reach my hut. You, alone, Kagome. Inuyasha will not be able to enter my realm!" Kagome's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "There is a path that will lead you here, do not worry, you will be safe. Nothing will harm you while you carry that egg."

"But what about when I leave…" Before she could finish Ayumu jerked forward her staff and Kagome was flung back into a black pool of darkness, jerking her awake.

Inuyasha was holding her tightly, his lips near the mark he had made on her. She glanced outside and saw the red of the rising sun before she slowly leaned up and tossed another log onto the dying embers of the fire.

"Mornin' 'Gome." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up and wiped his eyes with the back of his palm. His body stiffened when he saw the nervous state she was in, pulling the twig she had been fiddling with from her fingers and wrapping her hands in his own. "What's wrong?"

She breathed deeply and her nervous gaze flicked up to meet his. She brought his hands down to her belly, placing them on it and hers on top of his just as the baby kicked. His eyes flew opened on his ears perked up on his head as his hands carefully tightened around her stomach.

"I… I can feel him… There really is a pup in there…"

Kagome smiled at his wonder, memorizing everything about his face in that moment. He was so beautiful, when his face was like that. Peaceful and full of amazement. She frowned slightly when she realized she was about to ruin his good mood. She reached up and gently massaged his ear, a purr spurting from his lips as his attention returned to her.

"**I have something to tell you, and you're not going to like it."**

Hello Everyone!

I know it has been a while since I updated a chapter, and I'm sorry for that. If you noticed, the last chapter Kagome and Inuyasha talked about possible names for the baby/ies. These have been posted on a poll. The poll for the girl names is on my profile, and the boy poll is also available (however, not directly from my profile!) If you are having a hard time finding the polls you can also message me which name you prefer when you review.

I am going to require at LEAST 5 reviews and at LEAST three poll answers before I update again. I hate to do this, but when I don't few people let me know how they are feeling about the story. However, thank you to those who let me know even when I do not require it!

Let your voice be heard! Review and poll!

Till next time,

FeudalAi


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome frowned at him as he carried her. He was running full speed with her in his arms, the egg safely held in her arms. He had been growling the entire way. Not even wanting to stop and rest or sleep. She knew his legs and arms must be killing him by now. She tightened her grip around the egg as she felt Ka Riu's tail slap against it, ever so slowly widening the crack that had started when she had broken the seal. She looked back up at Inuyasha, his gaze flicked down to the egg, his ears twitching forward, before he resumed his earlier growl.

"Why don't we stop?"

His golden orbs flashed at her and she felt herself go completely still. "We can't stop Kagome, that thing is going to hatch." His voice was gruff and she felt him drag in a deep breath before he heightened his speed.

"I know you're mad Inuyasha, but Ayumu said I will be safe! After this we will all be safe…" Her voice trailed off as she stared down at her swollen stomach, a light smile on her face. "The pup is kicking again."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk and tightened his hands around her. "Calling it pup now instead of baby huh?

"Huh, guess I am. Our little pup." She blushed and leaned her head into his shoulder listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Thump, thump-thump, thump.

It was a long time before Kagome woke up. Inuyasha's pace was finally slowing and they were entering a clearing.

"Something feels weird here Kagome, I don't like it."

She wrinkled her nose before focusing her mind. She could feel it to. There was something, blocking, something that wouldn't let her sense her surroundings. The egg pulsed violently in her hands and began to heat up, the heat reminding her of the hot springs. Something clear and shiny appeared on the outside, like dew, that began to sizzle off of its surface. "We're here, let me down."

He looked at her, worry flecked in his gaze as he carefully set her down. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

Kagome closed her eyes and held the ever-heating egg in her hands as she tried to push away all else and focus on the seeming barrier. _Ayumu, where are you. We made it in time, two days of straight running, but we are here. _She felt a pulse within the egg as she opened her eyes, they widened as she saw a pink ripple appear as if floating in the air. It popped like a bubble and expanded, the pink glow surrounding the edges, as it opened up a pathway just large enough for her to enter. She could see the white of the forest inside. She glanced back at Inuyasha before walking forward into the portal. As soon as she walked through it snapped back together like a rubber band, the pink glow was gone and so was Inuyasha. All around her for as far as she could see was the white forest.

She breathed in deeply, smelling the trees oddly sweet smell as she hurriedly walked down the brush overrode path. It didn't take long before she reached a small and quaint hut. She walked up to it slowly before carefully knocking on the side.

"Come in, Kagome." Ayumu's voice rattle out to her, making Kagome gasp before she pushed away the mat and entered Ayumu's hut. The hut was sparkling clean, but cluttered. There were thousands of items scattered around the side, stalked all the way to the ceiling in some seeming order that only Ayumu must have understood. Ayumu sat in the middle of the room, a beautifully designed rug in front of her with a chunk of hardened magma on top of it. Kagome nervously walked forward and sat down, still holding the egg protectively in her grasp. Ayumu smirked at her and motioned with her bony fingers for her to put the egg on it. The egg was so hot now it was almost burning Kagome's fingers as she set it softly onto the magma, pulling back her hands quickly as the heat somehow increased even more.

"He burned your fingers, did he?" Ayumu chuckled at her before steeling her eyes onto the egg. "Watch, young one, watch Ka Riu be born."

The egg vibrated as small parts of the shell shook loose with each slap from the tail. The bottom of the egg turned vibrant red before instantly catching aflame. Kagome jerked back as the egg was instantly consumed. Then the miracle happened. The shell fell down in flames around Ka Riu, instantly cooling on the hardened magma. But there, slowly unfurling itself with a small spurt of high pitched noise, was Ka Riu. He was beautiful in the most impossible way. He was a red dragon yes, but he was a dragon on fire. He was small, only a foot long and stumbled as he tried to move across the magma. He was just a baby. His head turned toward her and her eyes connected with his as the baby kicked. She wrapped her hand slowly around her belly without breaking the gaze.

"Come here Ka Riu." Ayumu's voice was endearing and soft, as if speaking to her child. Ka Riu turned his head towards her and wobbled towards Ayumu's outstretched hand. Kagome flinched as the flames surrounding his body caressed her hand. Her eyes widened in amazement as it didn't burn Ayumu. Ayumu picked him up and cradled him in her arms, the flames never once hurting her. Ka Riu nuzzled into her, small happy noises coming from him.

"So, will I survive? Will my pup be ok?" Kagome stood up and brushed herself off, steadying herself for the answer.

Ayumu's mouth twitched downward into a slight frown as she carefully pet Ka Riu's tiny head. "Kagome," she sighed, breathed in deeply, then looked up and met Kagome's questioning stare, "the stars are aligned. I can not change them, only adjust them. The baby will survive. However…"

"I won't."

"The stars can only be adjusted…" Ayumu looked up at her with a sad gaze as she snuggled Ka Riu closer to her. He had curled back into a ball, fast asleep. "Time for you to go Kagome. You won't hear from me again. But I give you my word your child will survive." Ayumu shoved her staff forward, the wind surrounding it forcing Kagome flying backwards into a suddenly appearing pool of black.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around her belly as she flew through the hole. Suddenly there was softness underneath her, she reached her hands down and ran them through soft grass as she opened her eyes. There was Inuyasha in front of her, on his knees staring into where she had disappeared before.

"Oh, Kagome…" He moaned out, his claws tearing into the soft earth. Kagome forced her mouth into a small, tight, smile as she watched him. He was going to be all alone. He was going to have to let her prepare him for the now inevitable. This was going to tear him apart…

"Inuyasha…" His ears perked up as he heard her voice and he was in front of her before she could blink. He looked up at her face with an adorable puppy dog expression before he saw the feelings she was hiding. He started shaking his head, his ears twitching before he jerked her forward into his arms, his forehead pressed tight against hers.

"No, no, no, no, no… I won't lose you! I won't! I can't…" His eyes opened and his beautiful amber depths stared into hers.

"**Inuyasha, I'm not going to survive."**

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for the reviews. Once again at least 5 reviews and 3 poll votes (if your having a hard time finding either poll you can always post in a review which name you would prefer!).

Please no flame comments! Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Till next time,

FeudalAi


	13. Chapter 13

~8 months pregnant~

The only sound in the hut was the crackle of the glowing fire and their breath. Inuyasha was sitting and staring at her, cross-legged, ears perked up. The last two months he had barely left her alone, still adamantly refusing the reality. The reality that she would not survive giving birth. Ayumu could only adjust the stars, not change them. She placed her hands on her extremely round stomach and smiled faintly as a hard kick hit them. It was so close now, and he just wouldn't let her get him ready. She had been trying, showing him how to swaddle the baby, how to feed it, what to look for if the baby was sick, how to calm it when it cried, but he would always turn his head away from her flattening his ears back into his silky silver hair.

Every night he held her closer, his arms would tighten around her never wanting her to leave hiss embrace. When morning came it was clear how reluctant he was to let her leave the safety of his arms. But he did smile sometimes. He would smile when he tried to talk about their future, the future of their family as a whole. He would smile when he felt the baby kick. He would smile when she said 'I love you'…

"The pup kicked again, I think she's excited to meet you…" She trailed off as his ears twisted her way, his old smirk appearing on his worry worn face.

"He, not she." He stood up and walked over to her, picking her up and plopping her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her and her stomach feeling patiently for a kick. "Good pup…" He whispered out as the pup kicked hard against his hand.

Kagome slowly moved her hands down, covering Inuyasha's with hers. "Inuyasha…"

"Don't… Just, please, don't." His lips were close to her ear, leaning down and very softly kissing her mark.

"It's not that." Inwardly she sighed, because that had been what she wanted to talk about. He needed to be ready. "But," she leaned into his soft kiss as her mind went fuzzy, "I thought we could talk about names again."

"Oh?" His ears perked up again, and she could sense the smile that spread across his face as he nuzzled deeper into her neck, taking slow deep breaths.

"I think I know which names I'd like, and if I don't make it…" She paused slightly as a growl came from him, his hands tensing on her stomach, and his ears flying backwards once more. "Please Inuyasha…"

His ruff gruff was her only reply and she turned her head so she could see him better. His golden eyes were glistening in the light of the fire, she couldn't help but stare. They were so mesmerizing. It took her a minute to remember what she was talking about, just as the baby kicked their now clasped hands.

"If it's a boy, I really like the name Hiroshi."

"I like that too. It will be perfect for him." Kagome swatted at him playfully, softly whisper that it was going to be a girl, not a boy.

"When it's a girl," she stressed the word when as she leaned forward and kissed him for a lingering moment on his soft lips, "I want her to be named Keiko."

Inuyasha leaned back for a minute before nodding his head, a smile crossing his face before his nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed. "Sesshomaru is here again…" He had been here almost weakly lately, constantly bringing Rin gifts. Rin was the happiest she had ever seen her, and so in love. But still, it was strange to see Sesshomaru around so much and acting so, caring. Well, as caring as he could act. Rin was constantly telling her stories of his travels, and of the gifts he brought. But whenever Kagome asked why he kept stopping around so much Rin would just raise her shoulders and shake her head. She didn't know. Kagome hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Sango. But she had the sneaking suspicion Sesshomaru was here to finally choose a mate, to choose Rin. It was spring after all, the flowers finally just starting to grow. It was mating season.

"He's been here too much." Inuyasha basically growled it out, his ears twitching as his nose slowly unwrinkled. "I love the names Kagome. But, you will not die." He stressed each word, leaning closer and closer to her ear before capturing her lips with his. "I love you, I can't lose you."

She pulled him even closer; deepening the kiss he had slightly broken to whisper his love. The baby kicked again and Inuyasha smirked into the kiss. He wrapped his hands into her hair as she brought one hand up to gently rub his ear, making him purr. He moved his arms and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

"Ouch!" Kagome's head flung from the kiss as her hands flew back to her stomach. She had felt something…

"You ok?" His eyes were worried and his ears alert as he slowly stood her up.

"Yea I think…" Her brow furrowed as she looked down just as her water broke. The hair on her legs stood on end as she realized what this meant. The feeling of her broken water was near forgotten as she looked up into Inuyasha's puppy dog eyes. "I'm in labor."

His eyes widened and before she could realize what was happening she was in his arms and they were out of the hut, into the forest, and very suddenly outside of Keade's. He pushed through the mat door and Keade and Rin jumped as he intruded on their supper.

"Kagome… She's… labor!" He huffed out the words, brief utterances that they were just able to comprehend.

Keade motioned for him to lay her down before attempting to shoo him out. "NO! I want him here." Rin and Keade looked at her like she was crazy and Kagome gripped his hand as another contraction hit her. "In my time, the man stays with the woman. Holds her hand." Keade looked at Inuyasha and when Kagome wouldn't let go of his hand she sighed and relented to allowing him to stay.

"Rin, you know what to do." Rin 's knowing gaze flashed towards Keade before she rushed out the door gathering the supplies. This was already the 5th birth she had been a part of, Keade had trained her well.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and starred into her eyes. They sat like that for a time, ignorant to anything else that was happening around them until her next contraction hit.

"They're coming quicker now, surprisingly so." Keade's face was laced with worry as she hurried around the room. Rin rushed back inside and the put the finishing touches on everything, worried glances constantly being exchanged between them.

Kagome gave one final push and in an instant the cry of the pup echoed through the hut. Inuyasha looked towards Keade and saw her smile as she quickly cleaned the baby and cut the cord before handing the carefully swaddled baby to him.

"It's a girl. A healthy girl." She smiled as she turned away from him, cleaning up with Rin.

"Keiko… You're so, so tiny…" He couldn't take her eyes off of her. His beautiful pup. Her skin was incredibly soft, and pink right now. She had silver hair down to her slightly pointed ears. She gripped her tiny fist around his finger and his heart missed a beat. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and he shut his eyes tight before opening to check what he was seeing. Those eyes were exactly the same as Kagome's. He looked up from Keiko and turned towards Kagome, kneeling down next to here he leaned Keiko against her heart.

"My baby girl, my Keiko…" Kagome glowed as she whispered out the words, reaching up her hand to softly rub Keiko's face. "I got to see you before…" She didn't get to finish the sentence. Her eyes dropped closed and her breath slowly ceased. Inuyasha grabbed Keiko and leaned closer to Kagome. He couldn't hear her heartbeat.

"Kagome? Kagome? Wake up!" He kept one arm carefully wrapped around Keiko as the other reached out and desperately shook Kagome's non-responding form as tears began to trickle down his cheeks, words becoming caught in his throat.

Keade and Rin looked up at him and his panic and rushed over to them. She leaned down and felt for a pulse, held a mirror above Kagome's mouth to watch for breath, and there was nothing.

"She's dead, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight to him with his one arm as Keiko started to cry. "No, Kagome… You can't…Shh Keiko… I love you, please don't go!"


	14. Chapter 14

The world was black. An inescapable cave-in with only the image of Kagome's pale sweat laced face shinning out from a halo of her black hair. He could hear a soft cry, someone small and soft begging for his attention, for some reassurance she wasn't alone in the world, but he couldn't tear his attention away from Kagome. So still, his ears flicked wildly as they searched for a heartbeat, any sign of life, but there was none. He closed his eyes and breathed in, the awful stench of death beginning to penetrate the air, mixing with the soft smell of cherry blossoms and honey from Keiko. His nose wrinkled, desperately searching for Kagome's strong vanilla and almond scent, but it was fading fast.

"Kagome…" He couldn't hear himself, his moans; the tears falling down his cheeks were all invisible to him. Nothing was real except for the fact that he could no longer hear her heart beat or smell her strong scent. The fact that she was lying motionless in front of him. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" It was low and guttural, a slight growl full of longing and loss. He knew longer knew if anyone else was in the room. He didn't care. He was vaguely aware of Keiko held close in his arms. Her cries increasing from the panic laced in his voice. His baby girl…

In forced necessity he turned his head, moving his steely amber eyes from Kagome to Keiko. He couldn't stop the tears, and he didn't care to, but he couldn't let Keiko suffer too. "Shhh my pup… Daddy is here, and Mommy is here too. She will be back, she isn't gone, and she will be ba…" His voice chocked as the reality of the impossibility finally, truly, entered his mind. She wouldn't be back. It was just him and Keiko. He leaned his head down to her and stared into her eyes, so like Kagome's. He growled low in his throat, a soothing rumble that reached her slightly sensitive ears lulling her to an eventual sleep. He watched as her eyes slowly drifted shut before leaning down and pressing his quivering lips to her forehead. He leaned back slowly and pulled her close, flinching as strange arms reached towards him. He backed away towards Kagome, a fearsome snarl on his face as he protected his girls. His ears caved forward, one innately attuned to small Keiko's heartbeat, while the other never stopped searching for Kagome's heartbeat. His world was spinning as the best and worst moment of his life collided.

The rest of the world was absent to him so the voices that were softly speaking, softly yelling, to him didn't exist. His nose wrinkled though as an intruding scent entered the small space and suddenly the world was back. Keade was in the corner, Miroku was holding a screeching Sango across the room, and Rin sat still on the other side of Kagome. Inuyasha watched her; the determination that was set on her face was almost unnerving as she gazed to the right, directly into her Lord's eyes. Sesshomaru…

Inuyasha couldn't stop the violent growl from erupting from his throat, stirring Keiko, before he lowered the volume. His eyes were threatening, warning Sesshomaru not to step near his family.

"Sesshomaru. Now. Please, my Lord." Inuyasha's eyes flicked back to Rin as confusion dawned on his face. Both ears flew towards Sesshomaru and all of a sudden any piece of him that wasn't paying attention to Keiko or Kagome was entirely focused on Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what?" His crackled voice was silenced from one stare from Sesshomaru. He wrapped his body around Keiko and stopped his growl, carefully watching everything Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru glared at Rin, and with one nod from her stiff head he pulled his sword from its sheath. Tenseiga. Inuyasha's muscles flexed and his mind jumped into action for a quick moment before he remembered exactly what Tenseiga could still do. His eyes flashed to Rin, then Sesshomaru, and back again before a fluttering feeling of hope caught inside him. Sesshomaru raised his blade, and with a careful eye slashed over Kagome before carefully sheathing his sword. He glared at Rin one more time before turning and walking outside the hut.

Everyone's eyes were wide. Sesshomaru, save a mere human? One he more than likely did not care for? Sesshomaru, help Inuyasha? No… they all knew the only reason he would do such a thing, was for Rin. His eyes looked at Rin whose steady gaze was fixed onto Kagome's face. He felt his heart tighten, excitement and fear radiating from him as he looked down to Keiko, her small eyes opening, before looking to Kagome.

It was the most wonderful nose; she forcefully breathed in air, the sound a whirlwind to his ears, before she curled her legs up to her chest and rolled towards him. Rin smiled and stood, following Sesshomaru outside, but Inuyasha couldn't move. He could feel Keiko wiggling in his arms but his eyes were fixed on the brown of Kagome's.

"Inu…. Yasha?" Her voice was clear and confused, just as memory seemed to dawn on her. His voice still caught in his throat as he watched her sit up.

"How am I alive? I died… I know I died… I saw Keiko and then… Wait, Keiko?" Inuyasha leaned forward, gently pressing Keiko into Kagome's arms just as his lips crashed down onto hers'. She was alive… Kagome was alive! He felt near tears again as he leaned back from her, letting her eyes look down at their daughter.

"I thought I had lost you…" His voice crackled and her eyes looked back up to him, tears flacked in her eyes too. A small yank on Kagome's long locks pulled their attention back to Keiko. Their beautiful little pup…

A few days later and the commotion from the birth had died down and a semblance of normality entered their lives. Well, if Keiko had any voice in it there would never be a 'normal' day again for them. Inuyasha never left Kagome's side, except for once. Kagome was feeding Keiko and since Sango was there he felt somewhat confident on leaving. There was someone he had to see.

Rin and Sesshomaru were near inseparable since the birth. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on with them, they hadn't mated, but there was something there. He had to thank Sesshomaru. As much as he hated owing his half-brother, this was a debt he was willing to owe. The confrontation was short and awkward with stares and gruff 'kehs' from Inuyasha before he turned and left, quickly returning to Kagome's side.

Kagome stared at Keiko as Inuyasha and she sat in front of their fire. He was holding them both in his arms, breathing in there scent. Kagome: vanilla and almonds. Keiko: cherry blossoms and honey. His girls, his family.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's deep voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine as she leaned back into him, baring his mark for him to see as the necklace he had given her when he asked her to be his glowed in the firelight.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

She smiled as she looked down at Keiko. So beautiful, she could hardly believe that Inuyasha and she had created such a perfect being.

"I don't ever plan to."

"Good." He nuzzled into her neck and slowly licked his mate mark. His mate, his pup, this was his family and nothing would ever happen to them. They both starred into the fire, holding their small treasure close to them as they watched the fire dance. Wait… it was dancing. Was that, a dragon?

Keiko opened her small eyes and her hands reached out toward the fire, her fists opening and closing in a desperate plea. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her daughter, before looking back to the dragon in the fire.

"Ka Riu?" As soon as Kagome said his name the dragon turned its head towards her before disappearing in a black puff of smoke as the fire continued as normal.

"Kagome, what was that?"

"That was, Ka Riu." Her brows furrowed as Inuyasha's hands tightened around them. "I think there connected. I felt it before, when I released the egg and when Ka Riu was born. I don't think it's bad, more like her…. Guardian."

Inuyasha didn't relax but starred at his once again sleeping daughter. If Ka Riu was her guardian, then so be it. But NOTHING would ever hurt her or Kagome. He leaned his lips down and kissed the side of Kagome's neck, growling out 'Mate' soothingly as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. This was his family, and no one would take it away from him.

"Did you like your trip Ka Riu?" Ayumu looked over at the small dragon, a smirked etched onto her face as she saw his disheartened expression. "You know it is only a matter of time until she is old enough, then you will be her guardian. For now, that is Inuyasha's job." Ka Riu snapped his tail as he flew around, impatiently blowing small puffs of fire into the air. "Be patient my darling…" Ayumu cackled out, "Life for you both has only just begun, and you will be companions for eternity. You will save each other and lead the demon world into the future. You both will be the reason for our sole survivor, so rest Ka Riu because soon will be a time when rest will not come easy." Ka Riu settled down and curled onto his volcanic rock to sleep as Ayumu returned to mixing herbs.

She couldn't help but wonder though. Did they even realize it was her who aligned those stars? Yes, Kagome had to die. But that didn't mean she couldn't be brought back from the dead. She made sure Sesshomaru would be nearby. She kept her promise, she aligned the stars. She looked over at Ka Riu, who was gently sleeping; it had been so hard to get him here. But he was essential. Keiko and Ka Riu would keep the demon species alive. Their partnership would save them all; bringing them into the future she had seen where humans reined sole ruler. Everything she had done had been to secure that future, a future where their species would not be extinct and there would be tolerance for mixed breeds.

**Do they even realize the importance of their child?**

Hello everyone!

Sadly, this is the end of 'Mate', I hope everyone enjoyed it and please review to let me know what you think.

I am thinking of creating a sequel. There are two options for it, and I will open a poll on my profile so please vote to let me know which you would like!

Here are the two options: 1) Sesshomaru and Rin: it would continue from this point, most likely starting during the birth and it would follow their possible love story. 2) Keiko and Ka Riu: I would summarize moments from her life growing up and truly start the story when they meet

I am not entirely sure I will create a sequel, but if I do it will most likely be one of the two options above so please vote.

Don't forget to review!

Until next time everyone,

_FeudalAi_


End file.
